


Destined Souls

by blueye22



Series: Destined Souls, Destined Purpose [1]
Category: My Bloody Valentine (2009), Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bullying, Chuck Ships It, Doctor Castiel, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Med Student Castiel, Metatron - Freeform, Murder, Psychological Trauma, Psychopath Harry Warden, Psychopath Tom Hanniger, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Destiel, Serial Killers, Sexual Harassment, Thriller, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage because Cas is 17, chuck shurley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueye22/pseuds/blueye22
Summary: Chuck explains to Metatron how he knows Dean Winchester's soul is the soul of The Righteous Man, and how Castiel is the lonely angel destined to raise him from perdition. That night in the barn was not the first time the souls of Dean Winchester and Castiel met. These souls have bonded time and time again, in past and alternate lives. Their story of the time Dean Winchester was Tom Hanniger in the small little mining town of Harmony is no different.PLEASE READ WARNINGS AND TAGS BEFORE READING THIS FIC!





	1. Before They Lost Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own My Bloody Valentine (2009) or Supernatural, nor do I own their characters. I am not making a profit from this fanfiction work. 
> 
> I will not be going into details on scenes in the My Bloody Valentine (2009) movie, but will be adding my own scenes that include Castiel. Please watch My Bloody Valentine 3D before reading this fanfiction, and please also take note of the movie's own warnings before watching.

Chapter 1  
Chuck sat at a booth of the quiet restaurant heaven he created for when he needed a quiet place to process his thoughts. He had his laptop out in front of him and a blank word document was opened and ready for him to type out his thoughts. He picked up his World’s Greatest Dad coffee mug and took a sip from his black coffee. As soon as he put the mug back down his vision flashed white as his head throbbed from a sudden migraine. Vision after vision flashed through his mind: a soul of a righteous man being tortured in hell, the fall of the righteous man, a lonely angel raising the righteous soul from perdition. When the last vision finally passed, Chuck continue to grip his head as he gasped for breath. Those visions depicted the 66 seals prophecy. Lucifer…his beloved son…will once again try to destroy the human world…and soon. And the challenges Dean Winchester will face won’t stop there. So much darkness this poor soul will have to face, but this soul…this righteous soul…will save the world. Chuck closed his eyes, and with a single thought his scribe, Metatron, sat before him on the other side of the booth.

“How can I be of service, My Lord?”  
“Prepare your pen, we have some writing to do,” Chuck replied.  
“Do you have another prophecy, My Lord?”  
“Yes, the first of 66 seals will break.”  
“The fall of a righteous man?” Metatron.  
“Yes, but do not worry. We have some time before that happens. We just need to prepare the angels…one particular angel to be more specific.”

Metatron frowned at that last comment, but he learned long ago not to try to understand vague comments such as that. He knew all would be clear soon…well not soon…but one day.  
“How do you know this is the right soul? And how do you know the right angel will rescue him?” Metatron couldn’t help but ask.  
“Because I have looked upon these two souls in alternate and past lives. Castiel is not aware of how many human lives he has lived, but each life has always lead him to the soul of Dean Winchester. These two are destined to bond.”

Metatron frowned deepened as his confusion grew, “Why did you have this angel, Castiel, live human lives?”  
“I needed to be sure he was the right angel,” Chuck answered, but did not elaborate.  
“The right angel for what?”  
“You will see one day,” Chuck answered with a small smile.  
Metatron reeled in the annoyed sigh that was tempted to be let out. “Okay,” Metatron stated, “how has Castiel lived human lives and not be aware of it?”  
“Time and memory is a fickle thing,” was Chuck’s only explanation.  
Metatron didn’t know why he bothered asking. He’s never able to get a straight answer out of Chuck. Though things were still to unclear for Metatron.  
“My Lord-,” Metatron started but was interrupted.  
“Chuck.”  
“Sorry?” Metatron questioned with a frown.  
“I’ve asked you about a thousand times already. Call me Chuck,” Chuck clarified.  
“Right…uh…Chuck,” Metatron started uncertainly, but continued on after getting an encouraging nod from Chuck, “but these two being bonded souls doesn’t explain how Dean Winchester is the soul destined to be the Righteous Man.”

Chuck tilted his head, wondering how he could explain. Chuck sat up straighter as an idea occurred to him. With a happy smile, Chuck snapped his fingers. Metatron jumped when a widescreen TV screen suddenly appeared in front of their booth. Another snap of Chuck’s fingers, and two tubs of popcorns and two large sodas appeared on the table. Chuck grabbed his tub popcorn and gave Metatron a smile after throwing a piece of popcorn into his mouth.  
“Watch, Metatron, it may be clearer afterwards.”

Metatron frowned at Chuck’s continued vagueness. Would it kill him to just outright explain something every once in a while? With a sigh, Metatron decided to play along as he grabbed his soda and sit back in the booth, giving the scenes that were playing out on the screen his attention…  
Harmony, Pennsylvania - Valentine’s Day – 6 hours before the attack:

 

Castiel gave a sigh of relief as the final bell of the school day rang. It will be nice to finally get to relax some this weekend. Castiel finally completed the AP Anatomy and Physiology exam he had spent so many hours studying for. Castiel couldn’t stop smiling even if he wanted to. Castiel knew that all of those hours studying paid off because he knew the answer to most, if not all, of the questions. Now all Castiel needed were some good recommendation letters, and he will have a good shot at one of his favorite pre-med programs.   
“What you smiling for, freak?” Castiel heard one of the school’s bullies, probably Red, call out. Castiel squared his shoulders and walked faster in the direction his locker was at, determined to not let his good mood be ruined by the likes of that Neanderthal.   
“Hey, freak, I’m talking to you!”

Castiel continued to ignore the bully, that he was certain was Red now, in favor for walking faster towards his locker. He relaxed when he reached his locker, but his relief was short lived. Castiel winced when a hand grabbed his arm in a bruising grip to whirl his body around, and winced again when that same hand shoved him up against his locker and held him in place. The impact of the slam caused Castiel’s books to fall to the ground along with some of the Valentine’s decorations the school staff had decorated the lockers with.

“Don’t fucking ignore me, freak,” Red growled in Castiel’s face.  
“Leave me alone, Red,” Castiel stated tiredly. 

Red responded by pulling Castiel forward, only to be slammed back into his locker. Castiel whimpered when this time the rough edges of the locker cut into the sensitive skin on his side.   
“You’re a fucking pathetic little faggot,” Red stated with a sneer. Castiel tensed when he noticed Red’s arm pull back to prepare to punch him in the stomach. Castiel closed his eyes as he prepared for the pain that was about to come, but he was surprised when he felt Red ripped away from him. Castiel opened his eyes to see the large frame of his best friend, Tom Hanniger, standing in front of him. Tom was facing Red, who was now on the other side of the hallway.

“If you had half a brain, you’d walk away right now, Red,” Tom stated, the warning was obvious in his tone. Red glared at Tom, but before he could say anything, Tom turned enough to look at Castiel behind him, frowning when he noticed Castiel clutching at his side. Castiel hurriedly moved his hand, not wanting his protective friend to fight with Red over this; but it appeared that Tom was not fooled, judging by the angry glint that sparkled in his green eyes.

“You okay, Cas?” Tom asked.  
“I’m okay, Tom. Let’s go.” Cas answer, not bothering to hide the plea in his voice; hoping it would sway Tom into not fighting with Red. Cas did not want his friend getting in trouble over Red’s idiocy.   
“Yeah, Tom, better listen to your boyfriend,” Red sneered.  
Tom slowly turned back towards Red. Cas didn’t have to look to know that Tom’s glare hardened even more.   
“You must not have even half of a brain,” Tom responded, and promptly dropped his backpack to the floor and kicked it out of the way.  
“Tom-.” Cas started to plea again, but was cut off before he could finish.  
“What’s with you and the little faggot freak, anyways? You fancy yourself a Knight in Shining Armor, Hanniger?” Red leaned to the side to look at Cas, “Guess that makes you the Damsel in Distress, freak.”

“Watch your mouth,” Tom growled out, but Red only smirked back. Cas quickly stepped forward and gently grasped Tom’s arm. “Tom, please, ignore him. Let’s just go.” Cas looked around, and winced when he noticed the small crown surrounding them. If this continues, the crowd will draw attention by teachers or staff. “He’s not worth it, Tom. Please?” Castiel begged again. Tom turned his head towards Castiel and relief washed through him when he felt the tense muscles under his hand begin relaxed, but his relief was short lived because stupid Red didn’t know when to shut up.  
“Fuck, he’s a needy little whore, isn’t he? Does Sarah know you’re fucking that faggot every night?” As if flipping a switch, Tom’s muscles became tense again, and he was back to glaring at Red. “Speaking of which,” the idiot with no self-preservation continued, “is that why Novak’s voice is the way it is? Does the little whore scream himself hoarse for you every night?” Castiel tensed as his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He chanced a look back at Tom, and swore silently to himself. Tom was no longer gracing an angry glare on his face, instead he looked frighteningly calm with an edgy smirk crossing his face. Cas opened his mouth to try and stop Tom again, but he was stopped when a gentle, but firm, hand pushed Cas safely out of the way.

“You jealous, Red?” Tom asked innocently, and his smirk grew when some of the bystanders snickered at Tom’s comment.  
“The fuck you just say?” Red growled out as his face began to redden in anger. 

Tom raised an eyebrow before lifting his arms to gesture at everyone that had gathered around. “I mean take a good look around. You are the only one who cares so much about who Cas likes. It’s like you’re obsessed with him, dude.” There was another chorus of laughs from the onlookers. Tom sent a quick wink Cas’s way, which he returned with his own annoyed glare. Cas knew exactly what reaction Tom wanted out Red, and it was because of that reaction that Tom had pushed him safely out of the way. A fight was about to start.

“You got a crush on Cas, Red?” Tom asked innocently. Red’s faced turned an angry purple as another round of laughs came from the onlookers. Red surged forward towards Tom with a noise that could only be described as an animalistic growl. Cas yelled out Tom’s name in alarm, but Tom had apparently been prepared for it. Tom used Red’s momentum against him by throwing him at the lockers he had previously shoved Cas against.

“That’s why your angry isn’t it?” Tom stated as he walked towards Red, his tone suggesting that he had just realize something, “You want him screaming for you, don’t you?” Cas felt his cheeks redden a bit, both at Tom’s words and at the slightly curious looks being thrown his way. Cas tensed when Red surged forward again, but Tom just shoved him back against the locker, this time pinning Red in place. “Now, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. No one here is judging you. You just want him under you, writhing and screaming your name every night, right?”

“Tom!” Cas said again, this time indignant. Cas knew everyone was only laughing at Red because with each word his face would turn an interesting purple, but Cas could have sworn he caught some hungry looks being sent his way. Great, now he’s putting ideas in people’s head, Cas thought.

“Oh, you hear that?” Tom continued, “He’s embarrassed.” Tom cocked his head to the side before, in a false sweet voice, asking, “Want to know why?” Red tried shoving at Tom again, but Tom just shoved Red back against the hard locker. Cas got a little satisfaction when he saw Red wince like he had moments before Tom showed up. “It’s because the mere thought of you touching him is absolutely revolting. A classy guy like Cas? He’ll always be off limits to ignorant redneck hicks like you.” Tom didn’t get a chance to say anything else because Red let out another vicious growl before shoving Tom away from him. Red paused as he looked at all of the snickering classmates surrounding them. Red gave a final glare at Cas before shoving past the crowd and stomping off in the other direction. Cas remain silent and stared at his feet as the crowd surrounding them finally dispersed.

“Cas?”  
Cas looked up at the sound of Tom’s voice. Instead of saying anything, Cas simply glared at Tom before whirling around and picking up the books Red had made him drop earlier.  
“Oh, come on… Cas?” Tom repeated, but he was ignored.  
Cas opened his locker and threw the books in. Cas grabbed his backpack, and was grateful the only thing he had to throw in there was his library books. Cas slammed the locker shut and started for the school’s doors.  
“You do realize I’m your ride home, right?” Cas heard Tom call after him. Cas had honestly forgotten about that fact in his anger, which was surprising since Tom was his ride to and from school every day. Cas glared as he stubbornly continued walking, not caring if he had to walk home.

Tom sighed as he watched his stubborn friend walk away, and was about to jog to catch up with him when someone calling his name stopped him. Tom turned to see his girlfriend, Sarah Mercer, running up to him. Tom returned her hug and kiss when she came to a stop in front of him.

“What was that about? Is something wrong with Cas?” Sarah asked, frowning in concern.   
“Uh…well…” Tom stated while he began to rub the back of his head with a sheepish smile. Tom quickly explain what happened to Sarah, who remained quiet until finally she said, “You embarrassed him,” though her voice did not have an accusatory tone.  
“It was meant to embarrass, Red!” Tom stated in defense.  
“I know that,” Sarah gently replied, “and I’m sure he knows that as well, but none the less it was still a little embarrassing for him as well.”

Tom gave another sigh as he stared down at his boots, this time starting to feel a little guilty. Though he let himself smile though when he felt a soft peck at his cheek, the another at his neck before Sarah tucked her head in under his chin. Tom felt thin arms circle around his waist, so he developed Sarah’s small frame into a tight hug.   
“Don’t worry, Tom. I’m sure everything will be okay between the two of you once you’ve talked. You know Cas can’t stay mad at you for long,” Sarah stated, her sweet voice soothing to his ears. Tom gave her a gentle squeeze, grateful for her comfort. Sarah lifted herself onto her tiptoes to give Tom another peck on the cheek before taking a step back. 

“Now go,” Sarah stated as an amused smiled crossed her face, “I need to get to cheer practice, and you need to catch up to Cas. I’m sure he’s trying to walk home right now just to spite you.” Tom gave an amused snort in agreement. His friend was stubborn enough to try that. The two-kissed goodbye and were heading in opposite directions, when he heard Sarah calling after him again. “I almost forgot the reason I came looking for you,” Sarah stated with a laugh, “I wanted to remind you to pick me up at 9:00 tonight, for the party at the mines.” Tom felt every muscle in his body jerk slightly at the mention of the mines. He swallowed as the pictures of the murdered miners flashed through his head…the miners whose deaths everyone blamed him for.  
“Tom…”  
Tom swallowed as he desperately shoved the images out of his mind.  
“Tom!”

Tom jerked his head up and gave an apologetic smile to Sarh. “Tom…are you sure you’re okay with going out there tonight? We can do something else,” Sarah offered as she frowns in concern.  
Truth was, Tom absolutely did not want to go back to the mines, but he could see Sarah was bored with just hanging out at one of their homes now. She tried to hide it, but Tom saw the brief flash of disappointment every time he said he didn’t want to go to the usual hangout, making him feel guilty and feeling like he was keeping her from her friends. Tom couldn’t bring himself to be angry with her, though. This was also Sarah’s way of trying to help. He figured that Sarah assumed that if she helps create some good memories at the mines, then that is what he would associate the mines with.  
“I’m sure, Sarah. I’ll be fine…promise,” Tom stated while managing to look convincing enough. It was probably a good thing that Cas wasn’t standing there, or he would have saw right through that façade. Sarah’s face lit up with a happy smile, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“It’ll be fun, just wait and see,” Sarah stated with a confidence he didn’t shared. “And,” Sarah continued, “with a little groveling on your part, you may make Cas forget he’s mad at you long enough to convince him to come too,” Sarah teased.  
Tom couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at that, “Yeah, maybe.” The two of them said goodbye, and they were once again heading in opposite directions. Tom pulled out his car keys as he pushed his way out of the school’s double doors, and wasn’t surprised when he didn’t see Cas waiting for him by his car.

Cas shivered as he hugged himself in the cold February air. Cas checked his watch and saw that he had been walking for five minutes. He groaned when he realized that he still has another thirty minutes before he arrived home. Cas glared and stubbornly walked faster, refusing to turn around and head back towards the school. A couple of minutes later, Cas heard the sound of honking from an approaching vehicle. He didn’t have to turn around to know whose car it was. The gray SUV slowed down to a slow crawl once it reached him, and Cas heard the voice of his best friend call out to him, “Excuse me, but maybe you can help me? I’m looking for a friend of mine: tall, dark hair, blue eyes…steam coming out of his ears.” Cas felt his lips twitch up a little bit, but forced it back down and kept on walking. Tom is not getting off the hook that easily. “Come on, Cas,” Tom whined, “Be reasonable. It’s too cold for you to be walking home,” but Cas continued to ignore him.

“You’ll get sick if you stay out here,” Tom tried again, “which means you’ll miss out on classes. How will you ever catch up on everything you missed,” Tom stated, he followed with letting an exaggerate gasp past his lips as he covered his mouth in mock horror. Cas’s jaw tightened as he paused at that last comment, and the SUV came to a stop alongside him. Cas turned and gave his best friend his most heated glare to show that he did not find any of this the least bit funny, Tom only responded by giving his most innocent smile.

“Come on,” Tom patted the seat beside him, “you can still be just as angry right in here,” Tom’s hand circled the seat in an enticing manner, “in this nice, warm, heated car.” Cas sighed because he knew Tom had a point. There was no sense torturing himself in the cold because he was mad at Tom. He also really didn’t want to get sick, but he will be sure to keep that to himself. Cas jerked the SUV opened and climbed in, ignoring the overly sweet, “There you go,” from Tom that his actions prompted. Cas crossed his arms and glared out the window, refusing to speak.   
“Anyone ever tell you, you’re cute when you’re angry?” Tom teased but continued after a moment of Cas remaining silent, “No?” There was more silence before Tom stated, “Well now you know.” Without responding to any of Tom’s comments, Cas leaned over and turned the volume up on the radio. Cas sat back as lyrics from Tom’s favorite classic rock band spilled out of the radio, still remaining silent. “Alrighty then,” Tom muttered to himself with an eyeroll before pulling off the shoulder and heading back down the road. A couple minutes passed with Cas just staring mindlessly out the window until he noticed that Tom was driving past the street his house was on. Cas turned the radio off and turned towards Tom, “What are you doing?”

“Oh, are we speaking now?” Tom asked in mock surprise.  
“Don’t start. Take me home. Now,” Cas demanded.  
“What? You’ve said my home is your second home, considering you’re there more than your father’s home. Of course, I assumed that’s where we were going,” Tom stated with that fake innocent smile.   
“Tom, I don’t have time for this. I have to get ready for my volunteer shift at the hospital.”  
“Well, then I guess it’s a good thing you left your volunteer scrubs at my house the last time you were over.”  
“I have other scrubs at my house.”  
“Too bad. You’re wearing the ones at my house,” Tom stated firmly.  
“Are you kidding me, right now?” Cas exclaimed, “I’m angry at you, and your response is to hold me prisoner?!”  
“Well, apparently, my method is much more productive than that silent treatment you had going on, and you’re being dramatic,” Tom argued back.  
“Dramatic?!” a hysterical laugh passed through Cas’s lips, “I am not being dramatic. I am reasonably angry. You humiliated me, Tom!” Cas yelled, but continued on, “And don’t get me started on some of the looks I was getting. Like I was some…some kind of…ugh…I don’t want to know. Jason and Michael weren’t even being subtle about it.”  
Tom frowned and cocked his head in thought, “Hmm…that would be an interesting threesome,” he teased.  
“Oh…you…Pull over. Pull over right now,” Cas demanded.  
“Okay, okay,” Tom held a hand up in surrender and gave a contrite smile, “that was a stupid thing to say.”

Cas turned away and popped his elbow on the door before resting his head in his hand. Cas glared out the window for the rest of the ride, refusing to speak with Tom the whole ride. When they arrived at Tom’s house, Cas watched the gate that kept the Hanniger Estate locked away close and lock again behind Tom’s car. The two boys sat in silent for a moment as Cas stared down at his hands that were clasped in his lap. Cas finally looked over at his best friend, “I don’t suppose me trying to walk home would go over very well?”  
“Nope,” Tom replied cheerily with a big smile, “not unless you consider me carrying you in as going very well.” 

Cas sighed before jerking the door open and slamming the car door shut behind him. Cas didn’t bother waiting for Tom before stomping his way into the home. When he reached Tom’s room, Cas was unsure what to do but stand awkwardly. Cas did not have to wait long though because a moment later Tom stepped into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Tom sat on his bed, and remained quiet as if he was waiting for Cas to speak. When Cas remained silent, he stated, “What’s the problem, here?”

“Do you really need to ask that?” Cas asked in disbelief.  
“Yes, I do because I really don’t understand it here. I mean, what’s this really about? You like that dick, or something?”  
“What? No!”  
“Cause I gotta say, I wasn’t lying when I said you are off limits to him.”  
“No, I do not like him,” Cas stated slowly, but firmly, “and don’t try to change the subject.”  
“The point was to humiliate him,” Tom defended. “And it worked,” Tom stated brightly, clearly trying to lighten the mood, “He won’t be messing with you anymore.”   
“Because being gay is something to be embarrassed about, now?”

“What? No, of course not! You know I don’t think that. Nor does anyone with a working brain in this town. I just knew that dick, Red, has some self-hate going on and I used it against him,” Tom stated with a callous shrug of his shoulders. And that right there was the problem. Cas turned away to run his fingers into his hair in frustration, unable to look at Tom. It was frightening. The callousness. The coldness. The indifference to human emotions and feelings. Every time one of the idiotic towns people blamed Tom for the deaths of those miners, it was like a little bit of the Tom he knew, his best friend and – let’s be honest here – the man he loved, slowly chipped away. Cas could see Tom was trying to ignore what people were saying, but the stares and the judgments ate away at him. Tom snaps so easily these days and he was terrifying in those moments. Tom’s anger had never been directed at Cas…or Sarah…but Cas was still scared. He was scared of his losing the Tom that was his best friend…the one he was secretly in love with. Losing Tom to that person he saw in the school hallway – someone who enjoys tormenting others – would destroy Cas. Out of the corner of his eye, Cas notice Tom throw his hands up in defeat.

“I just can’t win here, can I? What the hell do you want from me?” Tom snapped, as he threw his hands up in defeat.  
“An apology!” Cas snapped right back, and didn’t stop there, “To see that there is at least a hint of regret on what happened! An acknowledgment that you should of let it go and walk away like I asked.”  
“I was protecting you, Cas,” Tom tried to reason, “I was doing it for you. To keep you safe, Cas,” Tom’s voice took on a gentle tone, as if to try and soothe away Cas’s anger.  
“Oh, don’t you dare make this about me! You have been itching to snap at Red for weeks, and what happened today just made it convenient for you. You were enjoying it! And what’s worse, you made me out to be some kind of sex toy while you were at it, just like Red had. So, don’t you dare lie and say you did that for me,” the fear and humiliation made Cas’s voice crack a little.  
“Cas,” Tom stated, dragging out Cas’s name in a dejected manner, “Look, yes, Red has been goading me for weeks. And, yes, I did enjoy giving him a taste of his own medicine. But, I swear, I was doing it for you…to protect you. You know I’m not just going to let something like that go,” Tom stood up to grasp Cas arms and leaned over slightly so that Cas would have no choice but look at him, “But I am sorry I made you feel that way. You know I would never hurt you intentionally, right?” Tom’s hands stroke Cas’s arms in a soothing manner.

“I know,” Cas said softly as he nibbled on his bottom lip, the tension in his shoulders slowly draining away to be replaced with guilt. That brought a smile to Tom’s face before Cas was being pulled into a tight hug. Cas closed his eyes and buried his face into Tom’s neck, shoving away his fears. Tom wasn’t going anywhere. He wasn’t going to lose his best friend. He had to believe that. After a moment, Tom took a step back but kept his grasp on Cas’s arms.  
“And,” this time Tom’s voice had a teasing lilt, “as for anyone who may have gotten… ideas…well they’ll have to go through me first.”  
Cas shook his head, but couldn’t stop the small smile fighting to appear, “You know, it’s not up to you I who do or don’t date,” he stated.  
“Hmm…,” an amused smirk crossed Tom’s face, “keep telling yourself that.”  
Cas shook his head in amusement again, but remained silent. Tom tilted his head at Cas and gave him a small smile, “Are we good now?” Tom asked gently.  
Cas gave his false, most put-upon sigh before answering, “I guess.”  
“You guess?!” was Tom’s exaggerated exclaim. “Ugh,” Tom hanged his head in defeat before letting it shoot back up to say, “Alright. That’s it. Time for Plan B.”

Before Cas had a chance to ask what Plan B was, he was being lifted and thrown onto Tom’s bed. Tom was upon him before he could react, and the next thing he knew he was being pinned in place and tickled. Cas shrieked and tried to squirm away, but Tom was too strong for him. “T-Tom! Q-quit it!” Cas choked out in between peals of laughter.  
“Nope…not until I’m forgiven,” Tom teased.  
“Pl-hahaha-please!”  
“Say I’m forgiven,” Tom sing-songed.  
“You’re f-haha-for-HAHAHA,” Cas’s laughter got louder when Tom reached his hipbones.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”  
“You’re forgiven!” Cas screamed out, but Tom didn’t stop there.  
“And you’ll never be mad at me again,” Tom stated, unable to contain his amused grin.  
“I’ll n-never b-b-be HAHA m-mad at y-you again!” Cas screamed.  
“Who’s the bestest best friend ever?” Tom asked, the enjoyment apparent in his voice.  
“Not you!” Cas stubbornly screamed.  
“Oh…you’re going to regret saying that,” Tom grinned wickedly before his wiggling fingers moved to squeeze at his knees. Cas screamed as more peals of laughter escaped from him. Cas did not last long before he was screaming, “Y-you are! You are!” Tom laughed but stopped to plop down onto the bed next to Cas. “Knew you’d come around,” Tom teased. Cas responded by giving Tom a light punch to the shoulder, who only laughed some more. The two of them relaxed in silence for a few moments before Cas turned his head to look at Tom.

“Tom, are you okay?” Cas asked in a small voice.  
Tom turned to look at Cas with a confused frown, “Why do you ask?”  
“It’s just that,” Cas faltered for a second before continuing on, “you’ve been so angry lately. There’s nothing wrong with that,” Cas hurriedly stated, “It’s understandable, what with what happened and half the town acting idiotic, but you get so violent when you’re angry some times. And I just wanted you to know that there are other outlets. You can talk to me, or we could go for a run if you really want to let off some steam, or-,” Cas was cut off when Tom placed a single finger to his lips.  
“I told you, I’m fine, Cas,” Tom stated with an amused smirk, but frowned again when Cas only looked down to pick at a loose thread on the comforter. A hand lifted his chin up until he was looking at Tom again.  
“You’re not afraid of me, right?” Tom asked with a concern frown.  
“No, of course not,” Cas reassured softly, “I’m afraid for you.” When Tom only continue to frown, Cas sat up with a sigh and wrapped his arms around his knees. “It’s just that…like with what happened today? It’s like you become a different person, and I’m just scared that one day you’ll not come back from that.”

“This is really bothering you,” Tom observed as he sat up on his hands, brows furrowed in concern.  
Cas gave a small nod as he chewed at his bottom lip, “I don’t want that to happen.”  
“Cas,” Tom lifted a hand to squeeze Cas’s shoulder, “I promise, I’m okay. I know I snapped a lot at first, but I promise I’m okay now. Nothing is going to happen,” Tom reassured gently. Tom laid back down and dragged Cas down with him until his head was resting on Tom’s shoulder and Tom’s arms were wrapped around him. Cas rolled his eyes at Tom’s quick dismissal, but smiled and snuggled in anyways.  
“You know,” Cas stated, “it’s stuff like this and that spectacle at school that makes people at school think we’re…well…”  
“Fucking like rabbits,” was Tom’s helpful reply, amusement evident in his voice.  
“Yes,” Cas stated with a blush and another eyeroll, “that.”  
“Ah, let them talk. They’ll wilt if they have nothing to gossip about,” Tom stated with mock seriousness. Cas let out a small laugh, but it was shortly cut off when a yawn escaped his mouth. His lack of a good night’s sleep was catching up to him. A hand raked it’s fingers into his messy hair. “Sleepy? You spent half the night studying last night, didn’t you?”  
“Mmm-hmm,” Cas answered sleepily with a small nod against Tom’s shoulder.  
“Well? Did all that studying pay off? How was the exam today?”  
“I totally owned it,” Cas mumbled before another big yawn escaped his mouth.  
Cas felt Tom’s body shake a little as he chuckled, “Well okay then, you go ahead and get some sleep. What time does your shift start?”  
“6:30,” Cas mumbled.  
A hand began to stroke through Cas’s messy hair, “Okay, I’ll wake you up in time for your volunteer shift. Go ahead and take a nap,” Cas heard Tom say. Cas decided to not argue, and he was asleep the second he shut his eyes. It will be the last time he has a peaceful, dreamless sleep in a very long while.

 

Authors Note: Wooh! Finally this chapter is done. I had meant to do more for this first chapter, but it became longer then expected when I was writing it. Anywho, if you haven’t guessed already, this is AU fanfic for Supernatural and My Bloody Valentine 3D. I hope everyone likes it. Will get started on the second chapter tomorrow, and hopefully post it sometime next week if not this week.


	2. Where It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck explains to Metatron how he knows Dean Winchester's soul is the soul of The Righteous Man, and how Castiel is the lonely angel destined to raise him from perdition. That night in the barn was not the first time the souls of Dean Winchester and Castiel met. These souls have bonded time and time again, in past and alternate lives. Their story of the time Dean Winchester was Tom Hanniger in the small little mining town of Harmony is no different.
> 
> PLEASE READ WARNINGS AND TAGS BEFORE READING THIS FIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own My Bloody Valentine (2009) or Supernatural, nor do I own their characters. I am not making a profit from this fanfiction work. 
> 
> I will not be going into details on scenes in the My Bloody Valentine (2009) movie, but will be adding my own scenes that include Castiel. Please watch My Bloody Valentine 3D before reading this fanfiction, and please also take note of the movie's own warnings before watching.

Cas groaned as he was awakened from a persistent, gentle shake on his shoulder. Instead of fully waking, Cas instead snuggled further into the warmth that enveloped him. His pillow responded by laughing, and the annoying shaking continued. “Wake up, Cas,” the amused voice of Tom made it into his ears, but that only earned him a grumble from Cas. Tom gave Cas another gentle shake, “Come on, Cas,” Tom whined, “I’ll never hear the end of it, if I let you miss your volunteer shift.” Cas let out a sigh as he let himself sit up. Cas yawned and rubbed at his eyes before he finally turned his head to glare at Tom.

“Don’t give me that look. I only did what you asked,” Tom stated with an amused smile.  
Cas rolled his eyes before asking, “What time is it?”  
“6 o’clock.”  
Cas shot up from the bed and whirled around to stare at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to Tom’s bed. In big green numbers the time read 6:00p.m., just as Tom said. Cas ran into Tom’s closet, and straight to his own little section of the walk-in closet. Tom had eventually designated a space of his closet to Cas’s clothes after he kept leaving his clothes there, and since he spent more time at Tom’s house then he did at his own.   
“Tom! Why didn’t you wake me sooner?!”  
“Relax. We have plenty of time. The hospital is only five minutes away.”  
“You still have to take me to my car at my dad’s house!”  
Cas heard Tom rummage around some drawers in his room as he spoke, “I’m dropping you off at the hospital, remember?”  
Cas rolled his eyes as he pushed aside hangers, frantically looking for his volunteer scrubs. “Well, if you drop me off, then how am I supposed to get home? Walk?” Cas asked, the sarcasm thick in his voice. “And my volunteer scrubs aren’t in here!” Cas called out.  
“They’re right here,” Tom’s stated from right behind him.

Cas whirled around to see Tom leaning against the closet’s open door way, Cas’s volunteer scrubs in his hands. Cas gave Tom a grateful smile before proceeding to strip down. “I’ll be picking you up too,” Tom stated, but judging by how he was dusting off imaginary dust on the scrubs, Cas knew he was hiding something else. Cas paused in unbuttoning his shirt to give Tom a suspicious look.

“And why would you be picking me up? It’s Valentine’s night, aren’t you going to be with Sarah?”  
“We’re going to a party,” Tom stated without looking up from the scrubs.  
“A couple’s party? Tom, it would be weird if I went as the only single person,” Cas teased.  
“It’s not a couple’s party,” Tom quickly assured, “everybody in our class will be at the party.”  
“Where will it be at?” Cas asked as he continued to unbutton his shirt, wondering what place would be big enough for their whole Senior class.  
“The mines,” Cas heard Tom mumbled and his head shot up in surprise.  
“The mines? You’re going to the mines?” Cas asked as he frown in concern.   
“Yeah,” Tom stated with a shrug, trying to appear nonchalant.   
“Is Sarah pressuring you to go there?” Cas asked, not believing the uncaring attitude for a second.  
“No, I knew she wanted to go, so I suggested we go,” Tom stated with another shrug.  
“Tom,” Cas took a step towards his friend, “there’s no hurry to go back there. You can take as long as you need,” Cas said gently.  
“Cas, I’m okay with it. Really,” Tom assured, but Cas was not entirely convinced. When Cas still looked concern, Tom persisted, “Come on, Cas,” he whined, “it’ll be fun.” Tom then cocked his head to the side as if he a thought just occurred to him, and then smirked wickedly at Cas, “You may even get that threesome with Michael and Jason,” Tom wiggled his eyebrows at Cas. All concerns were forgotten as Cas outright glared at Tom, who let out a chuckle.  
“I’m sorry, I really couldn’t resist,” Tom stated, still laughing.  
“Uh-huh,” Cas grumbled, with an eyeroll. 

“But, seriously, Cas,” Tom said when he was done laughing, “please go? It’ll be fun. You’ll only miss the first hour, and it’s supposed to last a while. Besides, that asshole Axel and Irene will be there, and you know how annoying Irene gets when she’s drunk. You can’t leave me to deal with those two on my own,” Tom whined with an exaggerated pained expression, but Cas knew he was actually half-serious. Axel was nothing but blatantly rude to Tom, and Cas only had to think back to the sophomore year Valentine’s party where she constantly tried to seduce him to picture how annoying Irene could get if she has too much. Cas let out another sigh as he resumed unbuttoning his shirt, “Oh, alright, fine. But only if you let me hold onto the car keys. You’re not driving tonight,” Cas stated firmly as he pulled off his shirt. Cas turned around and grabbed for one of Tom’s plane black t-shirts when he realized he didn’t have a t-shirt to wear under the itchy material of the scrub shirt. On Tom the black shirts fit snuggly and showed off his muscles, but on Cas the shirt was a comfortable loose fit. Cas pushed his arms through the sleeves and was about to pull the shirt over his head when the ghost of a touch on his side stopped him. 

“Fucking asshole. Should’ve punched him,” Tom growled out as his finger gently trace the slightly bruised cut on Cas’s side that was from Red slamming him into the locker. Cas turned around and grasped Tom’s hand to move it away.   
“It’s fine, don’t worry about it, Tom,” Cas stated, smiling in order to lighten the mood.

“No, it’s not fine,” Tom stated with a hard look, but let the subject drop. Tom instead grabbed his shirt from Cas’s hands, “Let’s treat and cover that up first. Don’t want to go to the hospital and expose that to God knows what.” Cas smiled and shook his head as he followed Tom into the bathroom. He waited as Tom rummaged through the cabinet below the sink. When Tom stood back up with the first aid kit in hand Cas reached for it, but frowned when Tom quickly moved the kit away.

“Nah-ah. I’ll do it. You just hop onto the counter,” Tom stated firmly.  
Cas rolled his eyes as he lifted himself onto the long bathroom counter, “I can do that myself, you know.”  
“I got this. Just let me take care of you,” Tom stated with a big smile.  
“I can take care-,” Cas started but was interrupted.

“Please,” Tom stated firmly, but when Cas looked up, he saw the plea in his green eyes. Cas frowned but gave a silent nod, letting him know that he could continue. A shiver ran down his back when Tom gently ran his finger along the bruising cut again. Cas frowned as he watched Tom spread antibiotic ointment over the cut. It was clear something was bothering him, but trying to get Tom to share what was bothering him has always been like pulling teeth. Cas worriedly chewed at his lips as he watched his friend gently place a bandage over the cut. When Tom was finished he looked up with a small, almost grateful smile, Cas hurriedly replaced his worried look with his own smile.

“There, now. Was that so bad?” Tom teased.  
“You’re ridiculous,” Cas stated with a shake of his head, “but thank you,” Cas finished with a sweet smile.

“You’re welcome,” Tom stated with an amused smile. Cas rolled his eyes and looked down to shove his hands through the sleeves of Tom’s shirt that he had grabbed, but paused when he noticed that Tom had casually placed his hands down on either side of Cas. Tom’s hands and the fact that Cas’s legs were slightly spread so that Tom could get slightly closer in order to bandage the cut brought on a pink flush across his cheeks. It was, of course, an accident and the position was completely innocent, but Cas still couldn’t stop the not-so-innocent images from entering into his thoughts. Cas flushed as he realized he must have paused for longer then was necessary. Cas quickly pulled Tom’s black t-shirt over his head, but his eyes met Tom’s as soon as the shirt went over his face. Tom’s mouth had shifted to a small smile, and his eyes twinkled with a hint of amusement. Cas quickly rolled his eyes to try and hide where his thoughts went as he gently pushed at Tom’s chest.

“Go warm the car up. I’ll go down as soon as I’m done,” Cas stated, though Tom’s smile grew into a dirty smirk. Cas frowned, not realizing right away what amused Tom. Though it was clear to Tom when Cas caught on because suddenly Cas’s face went full on red.  
“Oh for the love of… Tom, get your mind out of the gutter! Go!” Cas pushed Tom towards the bathroom door. Tom let himself be pushed towards the bathroom doorway, but not before throwing Cas a wink.  
“Oh, Jason and Michael are going to be so jealous,” Tom sing-songed.

“Ugh, jerk!” Cas exclaimed as he threw a roll of toilet paper at Tom, who responded by simply throwing his head back and laughing. Cas shook his head as Tom finally left the bathroom. Cas hopped down and finished changing into his volunteer scrubs, and threw his clothes into one of Tom’s small duffle bags. A yawn left Cas’s mouth and threw a longing look at Tom’s bed, tempted to bury himself under the comforters. Cas instead went back to the bathroom to splash cold water onto his face. By the time Cas made it down to Tom’s jeep, the jeep had warmed up to a comfortable temperature. They drove out of the gate, and a few minutes later they were pulling into the hospital’s parking lot. Tom was silent as he stared at the hospital in silence, a frown crossing his face. 

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable with you volunteering here. Can’t you volunteer somewhere else?” Tom asked, the serious frown still marring his face.  
“What’s wrong with this place?” Cas asked, confused.  
Tom only shrugged as he stared down at his hands as he picked at his nails. Cas remained silent for a moment, but spoke up when Tom remained silent, “Tom? Talked to me,” Cas stated with a gentle voice.  
“He’s still in there. Doesn’t that scare you?” Tom asked, his face displaying a rare look of vulnerability.  
“Tom,” Cas started gently, “Harry Warden is in a coma. It’s been a year now, and I’ve heard doctors talking. The chances of him waking up from the coma are very low.”  
“Mmm,” was Tom’s only response.  
Cas reached over to grasped Tom’s hands, “If it makes you feel better, I’m hardly ever anywhere near the wing with the coma patients. I’m usually manning the gift shop or supporting the emergency room staff.”  
“Oh,” Tom stated, still frowning as he continued to stare down at their hands, his thumb was gently moving back and forth over Cas’s wrist.   
“Look, I only have two more shifts after this one, and then I will have to focus on college applications,” Cas tried to reassure. After a moment of silence, Cas whined out, “Tom, I’ll be just fine. There’s a security office and cameras all over the hospital.”  
Tom finally let himself look at Cas with a resigned smile, “Fine.”  
“Besides,” Cas continued, this time with a teasing voice, “I’m nowhere near as helpless as you seem to think I am.”  
“Hey,” Tom stated defensively, but with a big smile, “I don’t think you’re helpless.”  
“Could’ve fooled me,” Cas stated, the dry humor evident in his tone.  
“I’m just doing my duty as your best friend. It’s in the job description,” Tom stated, fully amused at this moment.  
“Uh huh,” Cas stated, clearly not believing it. “I have to head in. My shift ends at 10:30, will you be parked here?”  
“Yep,” Tom answered.  
“Okay, don’t drink before you leave to pick me up,” Cas stated firmly.  
“Yes, sir,” Tom stated with mock seriousness.   
Cas answered with a warning glare before exiting the jeep. Cas waved goodbye, and then headed towards the hospital’s entrance.

The amused look on Tom’s face immediately fell away as he watched Cas walk towards the glass doors, and was still in the parking lot even after Cas entered into the hospital. He really wished Cas would just listen to him and quit the volunteer work right there. But who was he kidding? Cas would never quit on the spot like that, no matter how many times Tom asked. He had half the mind to march right in there and drag Cas out himself, but Cas definitely wouldn’t take kindly to that if his reaction from earlier was anything to go by. Tom would have to see what else he could do about ending Cas’s volunteer work at the hospital. Tom didn’t care how few shifts Cas had left, it was perfectly rational to not want Cas volunteering at the hospital. There was a killer staying there for goodness sakes. 

Tom started up his jeep and started making his way back to his house to get ready for the party as he thought about his argument with Cas. He was glad Cas eventually calmed down and stop being mad at him, but he really didn’t think he did anything wrong. As far as he was concerned, Red was a threat to Cas and he put an end to that. And so what if his actions made people think Cas was his, that was more people he didn’t have to worry about. Cas was one of the very few people he still had in his life since the cave in, and he wasn’t going to let Red or anyone else take him away. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, Tom let out a frustrated sigh. It was exactly that kind of thinking that was making Cas worry about him. 

Tom wished he could turn those thoughts off like a switch because he didn’t like that he was upsetting Cas, but they keep coming back. Every time a town person sent him a glare or turned their back on him, he was reminded of the precious few people who still had his back. Though he felt like it was a very thin string keeping them there, and one tug will snap that string drag them away completely. Tom would do anything to prevent that from happening. Tom failed those four poor miners, but he would be damned if he failed Cas or Sarah.

On the drive back to his house, Tom thought back to that moment in the bathroom where he and Cas were in that accidental intimate position. Tom had been amused by Cas lobster face and embarrassment, but he was surprised by how much he liked the not-so-innocent thoughts that he was sure was going through Cas’s mind but also his own mind. Tom liked that Cas’s was trapped within his arms. Cas spread legs would have allowed Tom to easily grasp Cas’s hips and bring him flush against him, opening his legs even more. Tom will admit that he was definitely possessive of Cas’s friendship, and liked that he was Cas’s only close friend; but he hadn’t realize that possessiveness could transcend into a more intimate sense. He hadn’t been able to resist teasing Cas about Michael and Jason, but he was secretly proud that Michael and Jason were jealous. He almost wants to flaunt that fact in Michael’s and Jason’s face tonight at the party. Almost wanted to show them that they can fantasize all they wanted, but they couldn’t touch what was Tom’s.

Thinking about the party reminded Tom that Sarah would be there, and he instantly felt guilty. Sarah was his girlfriend, he was supposed to have thoughts like that about her, not Cas. Tom quickly shoved thoughts like that away, and quickly replaced them with preparing himself to go to a party that was being held at the one place he did not want to be at. Tom considered making up an excuse of why they can’t go, but he knew that Sarah would see right through it. Tom wouldn’t be able to stand having another “getting back on the horse” conversation with Sarah. He knew she meant well, but it bothered him that she kept wanted to fix the situation, instead of listening. Cas always listened, Tom thought, and then immediately kicked himself. Tom sighed before reaching over to turn up the volume on the radio, deciding to focus on the music for the rest of the card ride. He was going to have to get drunk to make it through tonight.

8:45 PM – Hospital Attack:

Cas hummed as he straightened the stuffed animals section in the gift shop. He had tried to be helpful in the emergency department, but it was a quiet night so Cas was sent to the gift shop to spend the rest of his shift. Cas sighed in annoyance as he arranged and rearranged the Valentine’s bears. He was bored out of his mind. He didn’t mind helping customers pick out get well gifts, first gifts, or last gifts; but slow nights like tonight made manning the gift shop was tedious.

Cas gave the clock a casual glance, but frowned when he read the time. The big numbers read 8:46 PM. Someone usually brings up a dinner for Cas by now. In that second, Cas’s stomach gave an angry growl as if to complain. Cas wondered if there was an emergency downstairs, but quickly dismissed that idea. If there had been emergency, he would have been called down to help with the paperwork so that the doctors and nurses could focus on the patients. Cas’s stomach growled again, so he decided he would go ahead and take his break. Cas quickly hung up the Be Right Back sign, locked up the shop, and made his way to the elevator.

When the elevators opened up a minute later on the ground floor, Cas was greeted with the sight of a filled food tray faced down on the floor. Cas wondered if a family member dropped it, or if this was meant to be Cas’s meal. Cas turned right as he was stepping out of the elevator, but did not make it far. A gasp fell from his lips as his foot suddenly slipped and he fell onto his back on the hard, tiled floor. Cas groaned in pain and disgust, he could feel he landed in something wet and warm. Cas sat up and lifted his hand that had been resting in a small puddle of the thick substance. Cas had expected to see soup or gravy, but he froze in shock when he saw blood instead. Cas slowly looked down and noticed that he had fallen into a large puddle of blood. Cas hurriedly moved to get up, but he slipped again.

This time he fell face down into something wet and soft. Cas lifted himself up again, this time slow, but paused as he came face to face with lifeless eyes. The dead body was Helen Bolden, the nurse who always brought Cas his dinner during his late-night volunteer shifts. Cas jerked away from Helen’s dead body, and turned towards the E.R. to scream for help, but the words died in his throat. The scene before him looked like it could be a set for a horror movie. The walls were nearly painted with blood, and the floor was littered with dead bodies. The dead bodies of nurses, doctors, orderlies, and patients. These were people he chatted and joked with only an hour ago. Their bodies were all cut up, and Cas had to cover his mouth to keep from throwing up when he saw one of the orderlies’ intestines were hanging out. One glance told Cas what was responsible for this massacre. No animal did this, or there would be jagged marks on the bodies from fangs. A human did this. Cas almost couldn’t believe it, but that was the only explanation.

Cas slowly stood up as he made his way towards the E.R., hoping to find a survivor or a phone at least. Relief washed over him when he spotted a phone on the administration desk. Cas would just need to plug the phone cord back in. Cas almost ran toward the phone, but movement out of the corner of his eye stopped. Cas looked over and a very tall, muscular man was standing in front of the E.R.’s glass entrance. The man must have been a patient because he was wearing one of the hospital’s patient scrubs. He was covered in blood. Cas wanted to call out to him, hoping he was a survivor. It was obvious, though, that this man was the murderer responsible for this massacre. The man was way too calm as he looked out the window, not to mentioned his blood covered hand was still holding a scalpel. Cas took a silent step back, but paused in his silent pursuit when something caught his eye. Cas could see his reflection in the doors that the killer was facing. Cas glanced over to the killer’s reflection and flinched when he noticed the maniacal smile directed at his reflection. Cas’s heart sped and he took a step back as the killer slowly turned around to face him. Cas gasped as he continued to back away, but the killer matched each step back Cas made.

Harry Warden.

The man before him was Harry Warden. He had killed every single E.R. employee in the hospital. Now his sights were set on Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked Chapter 2, and you don't mind the cliffhanger too much. Will start writing Ch. 3 tomorrow, hope to post it soon. Let me know what you think!


	3. Open Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck explains to Metatron how he knows Dean Winchester's soul is the soul of The Righteous Man, and how Castiel is the lonely angel destined to raise him from perdition. That night in the barn was not the first time the souls of Dean Winchester and Castiel met. These souls have bonded time and time again, in past and alternate lives. Their story of the time Dean Winchester was Tom Hanniger in the small little mining town of Harmony is no different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own My Bloody Valentine (2009) or Supernatural, nor do I own their characters. I am not making a profit from this fanfiction work. 
> 
> I will not be going into details on scenes in the My Bloody Valentine (2009) movie, but will be adding my own scenes that include Castiel. Please watch My Bloody Valentine 3D before reading this fanfiction, and please also take note of the movie's own warnings before watching.
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND RAPE/NON-CON.

            Cas backed away from the menacing man as he desperately tried to think of an escape. Cas wondered if Harry was lucid. If he was confused about his surroundings, or having hallucinations, he may not be fully aware of what he done. If this was due to a hallucination, Cas may be able to talk him down.

            “M-Mr. Warden,” Cas stated, “I don’t know if you are seeing or hearing things, but you need to know that you’re in the hospital. There’s no threat to you here,” Cas stated gently.

            Harry paused in his steps towards Cas. Cas swallowed as he watched Harry cock his head as if in confusion. “Hallucination?” Harry asked.

            “Y-yes, that means whatever you are seeing or hearing is not real. You’re in the hospital, Mr. Warden. You’re safe here,” Cas assured.

            Harry looked down at his feet, and remained silent for a moment. For that brief silent moment, Cas dared to hope that he gotten through to Harry. His hopes were shattered though when Harry’s shoulders began shaking in silent laughter.

            “You actually thought I was hallucinating,” Harry shook his head, “Poor, poor little bird. You really are the town’s sweetheart. Hmm… I wonder how sweet you really are? Let’s carve out your heart and see,” the man asked as his mouth spread into a menacing smile, “that’ll be a nice Valentine’s gift for that idiot that trapped me in the mines.”

            “N-no,” Cas whimpered as he started to back away again.

            “Hmm…I agree. It would be so much better if I drag you to the Hanniger kid, and make him watch as I carve your heart out. Yeah, that’s a much better idea, don’t you think?”

            It was clear that Cas’s only chance was to fight back at this psychotic man. Out of the corner of his eye, Cas noticed that there was a food tray cart to the left of him. He didn’t stop to think about it. Cas ran and shoved the cart at Harry, and then took off running in the other direction. He heard a pained growl and a clatter behind him, but he didn’t dare turn around, even when he heard feet pounding after him. Cas kept his eye on the door at the end of the hall. The door that opens into the hallway that the security office would be in. If Cas could get to that room, then he will be able to send for help. Cas made it to the door, but was only half way through the doorway when he was suddenly sent flying face first onto the floor. Instantly, Cas rolled over and kicked out, connecting with Harry’s shin. As Harry roared in pain, Cas shot up and bolted at that security office door. Once Cas was inside the security office he immediately tried to slam it shut, but Harry crashed through and Cas landed on his back on the hard, tiled floor. A hand grasped Cas’s throat and he was yanked up a second later. Cas cried out as he was slammed down onto desk. He tried to sit up, but Harry slammed him back down onto the desk, using his strength to keep Cas pinned.

            “Naughty little bird. You made me lose my toy. I was having such a blast with that little scalpel. Though wielding that little scalpel was more work than it’s worth, made me miss my pick axe. Think of the damage I could’ve done,” Harry whispered.

            “Oh, God,” was Cas’s terrifying whimper, he couldn’t stop the sob that followed after that. His fear only heightened when he felt Harry laugh at his state and then lean down to lick away the tears. It was a wonder that Cas didn’t throw up all over the both of them. Cas kept his gaze on the wall next him, and forced himself to think of happy memories in hopes to disassociate from what was happening. It had almost worked as he thought about Tom, but then Harry grabbed Cas’s face and forced him to turn his head in the other direction. Cas’s eyes widened as he was force to look into lifeless eyes. It was the security guard. His whole body was covered in blood and his guts lying in his lap.

            “You see what fun I had,” Harry whispered in his ear, “it would’ve been even more beautiful if I had my pick axe.” Cas squirmed as he felt Harry’s knee shove in-between Cas’s legs. “This could’ve been quick for you, little bird. It would’ve been over before you even knew it. Just like it was for that security guard right there, but you just had to go and try to hurt me, didn’t you?” Harry leaned back up to where he was hovering over Cas. Harry’s hands wrapped around Cas’s throat, “And for that, you’re going to suffer.” Harry began to squeeze, tighter and tighter. Cas’s hands flew up to claw at Harry, but the other man only laughed at Cas’s attempt. The hands around his throat only got tighter. To make it even worse, he was still forced to look into the security guard’s lifeless eyes because of the way Harry was holding his neck. A second later, black dots began to dance in front of Cas’s eyes. He was relieved. He just wanted this nightmare to be over.

            Suddenly the grip on Cas’s neck let go, and he immediately began to cough. Above him there was another menacing laugh. “You didn’t think it was going to be over just like that, did you?” Harry started squeezing again, “Oh no, I want this to go on as long as possible.” If he could, Cas would’ve been sobbing by now. Instead, fat streams of tears were falling from his eyes.

            “Oh, fuck. Seeing you like this: covered in blood and tears, fighting to breathe. Mmm…it’s making me so excited little bird.” Harry followed by grinding his groin into Cas’s. Cas felt the man’s hardness, and the hands wrapped around his throat was the only reason why Cas didn’t throw up. He started to panic when he felt Harry tug down his scrubs and boxers. Cas tried to struggle, but then Harry squeezed harder at Cas’s neck and his hands instinctively flew up to claw at Harry’s arms.

            “What do you say we have some fun,” Harry stated as he lined his cock up against Cas’s hole. Before Cas had a chance to renew his struggling, Harry shoved himself in. At that moment Harry had loosen the hold on his throat, and Cas let out a hoarse scream. Oh God, it was awful. The pain was too much, as Harry returned to the pattern of choking Cas and then letting go. The security guard’s lifeless eyes were staring at Cas, and he couldn’t bare it anymore. Cas closed his eyes, not wanting that to be the last thing he sees. Harry noticed though, and started to squeeze harder at Cas’s neck.

            “Oh, no. Open your eyes, little bird. I want you to look at that beautiful piece of art,” but when Cas continue to keep his eyes closed, Harry growled out, “I said open your eyes, or I swear I can make this even worse for you.” Cas still couldn’t bring himself to do it. Harry lifted Cas’s head, and then slammed it back down.

            “OPEN YOUR EYES!” Harry screamed out as he gave a hard thrust. Cas’s eyes shot open. If he could, he would’ve screamed in pain too. “There you go, keep looking at my art,” Harry whispered. More tears flowed down from Cas’s eyes as he was forced to continue to look at the security guard. Harry’s thrust started to become more erratic, and his hands squeezed tighter around Cas’s, squeezing longer before he lets up. One of Cas’s hands grasped the edge of the desk, as the other continued to claw at Harry’s hands. Cas gripped the desk so hard he was sure his knuckles were turning white. Then Cas remembered. His volunteer training included emergency protocols. Cas remembered that there was a panic button under the security guard’s desk. Cas slowly began to run his hand along the edge of the desk, grateful that Harry was to focus on what he was doing to pay much attention to Cas’s hand. Relief washed through him as his hand came across a button in the shape of a circle. Cas pressed the button firmly. That was when Harry started to squeeze again, this time so hard that black dots were dancing around Cas’s eyes again. Harry’s thrust became more erratic, and Cas felt nauseous when he realized that Harry was about to finish.

            “Right before I kill that Hanniger kid, I’m going to tell him all about the fun we had,” Harry growled out above him. That was when Cas finally blacked out, but not before hearing the sounds of sirens heading his way.

 

**10:15 p.m. – Just After the Mine’s attack.**

            Tom remained frozen as he stayed kneeling on the ground. He didn’t move, or speak. Officers Hinch and Burke had run past him a moment ago, chasing after Harry. It occurred to Tom that he should run away, just in case the officers were overpowered. Tom couldn’t make his legs move though. He could still feel the warm, wetness that was Harry’s blood on his face. Tom felt his stomach roll, and a second later he was throwing up the dinner he had shortly before the party. Tom closed his eyes, but opened them back up when he couldn’t get rid of the image of Harry standing over him, pick axe held high and ready to strike. A hand rested on his shoulder, and Tom jerked away immediately. His hands grabbed the closest thing to him, a rock large enough for that even his whole hand can’t fit around.

            “Easy, Tom. Put that down before you hurt yourself.” Tom relaxed a little when he recognized Officer Burke’s voice, but he still couldn’t bring himself to look at the officer. His eyes couldn’t leave the rocks that were decorated with Harry’s blood.

            “Tom, it’s okay, you’re safe now,” Officer Burke reassured. When Tom continue to stare at the bloody rock, Burke continued, “Tom, look at me,” he stated firmly. Tom slowly looked over at Burke who stated, “It’s over now. Harry’s gone.”

            “G-gone?” Tom asked, softly.

            “Yes, he’s gone,” Burke reassured, “we need to get you to the hospital now.”

            “I-I’m not hurt.”

            “That’s good, but that’s not what I meant,” Burke stated carefully, prompting a confused look from Tom.

            “Before…before Harry came here, he attacked the people at the hospital.”

            The hospital.

            Harry attacked the people at the hospital.

            Cas…

            “Oh…oh God…Cas! Please tell me he’s still…” Tom stuttered out, but he was cut off by Burke.

            “The last update I got, I was told paramedics were working on him. We should go now, Tom,” Burke stated again. Tom quickly nodded, and a minute later they were in Burke’s patrol car, speeding towards the hospital. The whole ride there, Tom’s mind was going a mile a minute in ninety different directions. One second he was blaming himself, the next he was begging whoever was listening up there to please save Cas. The second the patrol car pulled up to the hospital, Tom was getting out of the car before the vehicle even stop. Tom took off running towards the emergency room entrance, ignoring Burke who was calling out after him. Tom didn’t make it to the emergency room entrance because a police officer suddenly grabbed at him, and he was instantly pissed.

            “Get off me!” He growled out.

            “Son, you don’t want to go in there,” the police officer stated.

            “Yes, I do. I need to get to Cas!”

            “Son…”

            “I’m not your son, and let go!” Tom jerked his arm away.

            “Tom!” Tom looked over, when he recognized his father’s voice. His father, John Hanniger, pointed at a different non-emergency entrance. “Cas, is through this door. Come with me.” Tom frowned in confusion as he looked back at the E.R. entrance, but now that he was paying attention he noticed the yellow police tape blocking the entrance. From where he was standing he could see large blood stains all over the emergency room.

            “Tom, son, you don’t need to see what’s behind those doors.” His dad placed a gentle hand on Tom’s shoulder. Tom nodded and let himself be guided away. He didn’t want to see any more blood. Tom walked in silence before turning to his dad.

            “How did you get here so fast?” Tom asked.

            “Burke called me after what happened at the mines. He also told me about Cas, and that he couldn’t reach Cas’s dad. I knew you would want to see Cas right away, so I told Burke I’d meet you here.”

            Tom could only nod in response. When they made it to a waiting room, Tom let his dad lead him to a seat. Tom watched his Dad poke his head out of the room, and signal for someone out in the hall.

            “A nurse is going to look you over,” his Dad stated as he walked back towards him.

            “I’m fine,” Tom stated sharply.

            “You should still…”

            “I said, I’m fine,” Tom interrupted with a yell, “they should be seeing to Cas.”

            “Cas already has a doctor and nurse with him, and while he is being seen to you _will_ let the nurse look you over,” his Dad stated firmly.

            Tom hanged his head and sighed, but gave a slight nod in his Dad’s direction. A second later a nurse came over, and looked over his scraped knuckles before starting to clean and treat them. As she works, she is asking questions, but all of his answers were a silent shake of the head. When she was finally done, she and his dad talked for a moment before she took off down the hall. After a moment, his Dad finally sat down beside him.

            “I think Mr. Novak is on a business trip,” Tom stated quietly.

            “He is,” his Dad nodded his head, “but he is in a different time zone. I wasn’t able to reach him, but I left a voicemail. Cas will stay with us until his dad is able to return. I’ve already called the house cleaner, and she is preparing a room for him as we speak.”

            Tom’s head shot up at that, “She doesn’t need to do that, Cas can just stay with me in my room like always,” he stated with a frown.

            His Dad was silent as he appeared to be choosing his words carefully, “This isn’t a usual situation, Tom. Cas may need some space for a little.”

            “Space from what? From me? Because this is my fault?” Tom asked defensively

            “No, Tom,” his Dad stated calmly, “Cas just may need space from everything in general. If he wants to stay with you, then great. If he decides he needs a day or two away from everything, then a room will be ready for him.”

            Tom was silent for a moment, before slowly nodding. Tom stared down at his bandaged knuckles as thumb absentmindedly moved back and forth over a covered knuckle. Tom knew he sounded defensive when he said it, but he was really scared that Cas may blame him for whatever happened to him. He already knew that those who didn’t already blame him for the miners, would surely blame him for what happened tonight. Tom wouldn’t be able to bare it if Cas was one of the ones who blamed him. His Dad placed a hand on his shoulder, and the smallest flinch came from Tom.

            “Tom, none of this is your fault,” his Dad stated softly.

            “People are going to blame me for this. Just like they did for the miners,” he stated bitterly.

            “They are just angry, and looking for someone to blame, Tom. That doesn’t make it your fault.”

            Tom nodded his head, but kept silent. Still staring down at his bandaged knuckles. Tom hoped that Cas would want to stay with him in his room. Tom already knew that he will want to keep Cas close by for a while. Tom chewed at his bottom lip before quietly asking the question he has been afraid to ask.

            “What happened to him? What did Harry do?” Tom asked quietly.

            “I only know limited details, Cas is the only one who knows exactly what happened. I’m certain that Cas would prefer that he’s be the one to talk to you about it, if and when he is ready,” his Dad stated gently. Tom stared back down at his hands, knowing that whatever happened was really awful. At that moment, a doctor stepped out into the waiting room. “Castiel Novak,” the doctor called out and Tom was at his side a second later, his Dad following close behind.

            “He has some bruising around his neck, we believe from being choked. We’ve run some tests, and there hasn’t been any severe damage to his brain from it, but we won’t know for sure until he wakes up,” the doctor gave a cautious look at Tom, but after likely taking a silent que from his dad, he continued, “we’ve treated the other wounds, mostly bruises and some tearings, but none are life threatening. He will need to get plenty of rest within the next few days to allow them to heal.”

            “So, he’s going to be okay? I can go see him, now?” Tom asked hopefully, but immediately felt his heart drop when the doctor’s facial expression changed to one of concern.

            “There is one other thing. Castiel has not woken up yet, and we would have expected him to wake up now. We’ve done several different attempts, but he is still unresponsive.”

            “A-are you saying he’s in a coma?” Tom asked dejectedly, and his heart shattered when the doctor gave the confirming nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter three! Will start working on chapter four, and hope to have it posted soon. I'm so glad people are liking this story. I'm enjoying reading your comments!


	4. Come Back to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck explains to Metatron how he knows Dean Winchester's soul is the soul of The Righteous Man, and how Castiel is the lonely angel destined to raise him from perdition. That night in the barn was not the first time the souls of Dean Winchester and Castiel met. These souls have bonded time and time again, in past and alternate lives. Their story of the time Dean Winchester was Tom Hanniger in the small little mining town of Harmony is no different.
> 
> PLEASE READ WARNINGS AND TAGS BEFORE READING THIS FIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own My Bloody Valentine (2009) or Supernatural, nor do I own their characters. I am not making a profit from this fanfiction work. 
> 
> I will not be going into details on scenes in the My Bloody Valentine (2009) movie, but will be adding my own scenes that include Castiel. Please watch My Bloody Valentine 3D before reading this fanfiction, and please also take note of the movie's own warnings before watching.

_Previously:_

_“So, he’s going to be okay? I can go see him, now?” Tom asked hopefully, but immediately felt his heart drop when the doctor’s facial expression changed to one of concern._

_“There is one other thing. Castiel has not woken up yet, and we would have expected him to wake up now. We’ve done several different attempts, but he is still unresponsive.”_

_“A-are you saying he’s in a coma?” Tom asked dejectedly, and his heart shattered when the doctor gave the confirming nod._

            “Yes, he is in a coma,” the doctor stated, “but there is no medical reason why he should be.”

            “If he was okay then he wouldn’t be in a coma in the first place,” Tom growled out. His father’s hand on his shoulder was the only thing keeping Tom from throttling the doctor.

            “We believe it may be psychological,” the doctor continued, “as a response to the trauma he went through. Everyone responds to a trauma differently. Some develop internal defense mechanisms in order to cope with the trauma. The defense mechanism could be their mind blocking the memory of what happened, or alternating it completely. Some completely dissociate themselves from what happened, that they take on a new personality. For Castiel’s case, we think his mind has completely shut down as a way to cope with what happened.”

            “When do you think he’ll wake up?” Tom asked.

            “We can’t predict that, I’m afraid. It could be hours, days, even weeks from now.”

            Weeks? Weeks of Castiel being lost in his mind, being terrified. Tom couldn’t even imagine how torturous that would be. “Can I still see him?” Tom asked.

            “Of course,” the doctor stated, “he will be transferred to a room here in a bit. A nurse will come and get you when the transfer is complete.”

            Tom was about to demand he tell him where he is now, but the doctor walked away before he could say anything. He glared and took a step after the doctor, but his father stopped him.

            “Calm down, Tom, you can wait until the nurse comes and get us,” his father stated, his voice frustratingly calm. Tom glared at his father, but sat back down into the chair behind him. There were a few moments of silence before his Dad sat down as well. Tom visibly tensed. He could tell his Dad was gearing up for a talk Tom was certain he didn’t want to have. He was relieved when a nurse came down the hall, heading their way. A moment later they were in Cas’s room.

            Tom felt the rage build up again as soon as he saw Cas. His throat had two dark bruises in the shape of a hand wrapped around his throat. As if Harry was still there, trying to choke the life out of him. Tom hoped the bruises would go away fast. He didn’t want Cas to have to look at those marks every day. Tom brought a chair over as close to Cas’s bed as he could get. If his father wasn’t in the room, Tom would have climbed onto the hospital bed with him, but he settled for holding Cas’s hand instead. He wished that his Dad wasn’t keeping him in the dark on what happened to Cas. How was he supposed to be there for Cas, if he didn’t know what happened? At that moment, his Dad’s cell phone started to ring.

            “That’s Cas’s father. I’m going to take this. I’ll be just out here, Tom, okay?” John stated, as he pointed outside in the hall. Tom was tempted to snap at his father to stop treating him like a child; but decided to nod in understanding instead. He could use the temporary absence to his advantage. As soon as his father stepped out into the hall, Tom hurried over to Cas’s chart. He quickly skimmed through some notes that might as well have been written in Greek to him, but he stopped skimming when his eyes fell on two words. Two words that made him feel both nauseous and distraught at the same time. Sexual Assault. Those were the two words that had been hastily scrawled onto the chard. His throat began to tighten as he read on. Forced penetration. Anal tearing. Unprotected sexual assault. Semen found in anus. Those were the remaining notes in that section. It wasn’t enough that he had tried to strangle Cas. The son of a bitch had to go and rape him too. Tom felt his stomach roll, and he had just barely made it to the sink before he was emptying his stomach. Oh God. How could he let this happen? He should have made Cas quit his volunteering shift the second he mentioned it earlier that day. He should’ve kept Castiel with him tonight. He should have made sure that they both stay home that night, and then neither one of them would have went through that nightmare.

            A hand rested on his shoulder, and he reacted immediately. One second he was hovering over the sink, and the next he had a wrist and a join in his hands. He was ready to snap the arm that touched him when he heard his father’s voice.

            “Tom,” John stated soothing, “it’s just me. I just wanted to see if you needed water or something. You really should drink something,” his father suggested softly. Tom shrugged his father’s hand off, and went back to sit next to Cas’s bed, taking his hand once again. His Dad looked like he wanted to say something, but must have changed his mind and sat down at the couch at the other end of the room. Tom was relieved, he didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to think about it ever again if he could help it. Right now, he just wanted to focus on Cas. He brought Cas’s hand closer to his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss. He needed Cas awake. He didn’t know how he would get through this without him. Outwardly he was calm, but on the inside, he was screaming and begging. Begging for Cas to come back to him.

           

2 Days Later:

            Tom slammed the door of his jeep shut before making his way up to the hospital’s new main entrance. Tom was grateful that school had been canceled for a week, but this Monday still managed to be awful. Before stopping by the hospital, Tom had gone by the Mercer grocery store to pick up Cas’s favorite snack: double-stuff Oreos. The grocery store had been unusually crowded when he arrived. Tom had only been in the store for a minute before he started to feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Tom looked up from the cookies and snacks isle, and immediately stiffened. Many of the shoppers there were glancing over at him and whispering amongst themselves. Some were outright glaring at him. He frowned and focused on the isle in front of him, and snatched up the Oreos as soon as he spotted them. He stomped his way to the cashier, feeling eyes on him the whole time. The cashier didn’t look at Tom as she ringed up the Oreos, and only spoke to him to give him the total. When he handed over the money, the rude cashier snatched the money out of his hands, her sharp nails scratching at his hand in the process. The cashier continued not to speak as she counted the money, and once she had gathered the change, the cashier threw the change on the counter instead of handing it to Tom. Tom had been tempted to tell the bitch off, but he had been in a hurry to get to Cas. Tom had instead glared right back at the cashier before snatching up the Oreos and storming off. Tom could not stop thinking about the glares and whispers on his ride to the hospital, which further put him in a foul mood. Tom clenched the bag in his hand, and started towards the temporary main entrance, but he stopped when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

            “Tom?” Sarah’s voice called out to him. Her tone was hesitant, as if she feared his reaction. He couldn’t really be surprised by her hesitancy. He hasn’t spoken to her since he watched her, Irene, and Axel speed away in Axel’s truck; leaving Tom at the mercy of Harry Warden. Sarah had called him several times, but he couldn’t bring himself to talk to her. He could barely bring himself to look at her as she stood before him. He knew that this wasn’t exactly fair to her. Axel is a asshole and coward, but Tom knew that he really shouldn’t be angry with Sarah. Even as he knew that, though, he couldn’t get over the sight of watching that truck peel away, of the utter terror he had felt at that moment when he had thought he was going to die. He had been certain that his only chance of escape just took off, and he was about to be murdered by Harry Warden. He wanted to yell at her for the betrayal he was feeling right now, but he thought better of it.

            “Hey, Sarah,” Tom greeted softly, “what are you doing here?”

            “I left some flowers and a card for, Cas, in his room,” Sarah answered. Tom instantly felt possessive in that moment, and he was ashamed it wasn’t of his girlfriend. He was feeling possessive of Cas, and he knew that wasn’t fair. He knew he wasn’t the only person in the whole town that was allowed to worry about Cas, but he couldn’t help but want to be the only one watching over him. That was his job, and no one else’s.

            “Tom?” he heard Sarah ask when he had remained quiet for longer then he thought. Tom shook those thoughts from his mind as he returned his attention back to Sarah. He noticed that she must not have been sleeping, if the dark circles under her eyes were anything to go by. He was about to ask her how she was doing, but he was interrupted from doing so when she suddenly launched herself into his arms.

            “Oh, God, Tom! I’m so sorry,” Sarah cried as she clung onto him, “I didn’t want to leave you! When he threw that axe, I don’t know what happened. I just got so scared, and then next thing I knew, Axel was driving off. I tried to get him to turn around, but he wouldn’t. P-please don’t hate me.” Tom sighed as he wrapped one arm around her.

            “I don’t hate you, Sarah,” Tom answered softly. It was the truth. He really didn’t hate her. He doesn’t think he ever could hate her, but even as that thought crossed his mind, he knew something was different now. Rather, something was missing that he knew was there before, but he couldn’t pinpoint what that something was. Was it trust? Safety? Faith? He didn’t know if it was one or none of those feelings, but it was gone now. He wasn’t sure what to do with that.

            “We can get past this. This doesn’t need to come between us, Tom,” Sarah begged.

            “Look, Sarah, I promise we’ll talk about this as soon as Cas is back home and is okay. I promise we’ll talk then, but I just need to make sure Cas is okay,” Tom tried to assure Sarah.

            “Tom, Cas is in a coma. We don’t even know if he will wake up,” Sarah responded in what he was sure she thought was a gentle tone, but to him they were only cruel words. Tom looked down at his boots as his hands clenched the bag that held Cas’s favorite snack. Tom’s   whole body stiffened as he looked back at Sarah with a carefully blank face.

            “No. Cas _will_ wake up. We’ll talk then,” Tom stated determinedly, and then stepped around her and started for the entrance. He heard Sarah call after him, but he didn’t stop. When he reached Cas’s room he threw the bag of Oreos onto the couch. Tom found himself pacing back and forth as he tried to calm the rage down. Tom believed what he had said whole-heartedly. Cas will wake up. He refused to consider any other option. When his pacing finally slowed down, he looked over at his best friend. God, he still looked so vulnerable in that hospital bed. Tom finally pulled up his usual chair, and sat down next to Cas while grabbing for his hand. For several minutes, Tom only gazed at his friend until he found himself needing to talk to Cas. The doctor had suggested that it has helped other coma patients. Tom wasn’t sure if Cas could really hear him, but he knew that it definitely helped Tom.

            “Cas,” Tom stated roughly, “please wake up. I…I need you. I can’t do this alone…so please. Please, come back,” he begged, “I know you must be terrified, buddy, but I swear your safe now. I promise no one will ever hurt you again. I’ll keep you safe. I promise I will protect you. So…please…please, just come back to me.”

 

Inside Cas’s Coma:

            He was running. He was running down a long hallway, trying to catch a lighted area. It was torturous how often he would get close to a hallway light, only for it to cut out as soon as he reached the lighted area. He just ran faster. He couldn’t stop. He could never stop. Something terrible would happen if he did.

            “Cas.”

            Cas stopped abruptly when he heard his name called out. He quickly looked around, but no one there. The voice was still speaking, and if he could listen carefully he could pick up on a couple words. He heard his name, and “safe.” He kept picking up on the word safe. After listening carefully for a few more moments, he was able to pick up on Tom’s voice. He started to head in the direction he heard Tom’s voice come from. As Tom’s voice became clearer he sped up his pace. At the far end of the hall, a door open up and a bright light was shining through as he got closer.

            “Come back….come back to me,” Tom’s voice came through, almost as if he was right next to him. Cas took off in a sprint, wanting to get to Tom. To safety. As soon as he reached the door, he threw himself through it. The next moment he was opening his eyes. Tom, strangely, wasn’t there next to him. He wondered how much time had passed in the real world compared to when he was in that odd dream. His heart nearly stopped though when he realized he was still in the hospital. He felt his heart beat begin to speed up. Distantly he heard a constant loud beep, but he ignored it. A quick glance around told him he was in the wing for coma patients. Where Harry Warden had stayed. Why was he in this wing? Did Harry put him here when he passed out? Was he about to continue where he left off now that Cas was awake? That loud beep was starting to go faster, but he ignored it again as he started to hyperventilate.

  


            Tom looked pointedly at his shoes as he headed back to Cas’s room from the vending machines. The hairs standing up on the back of his neck told him he was being watched again. There were only few people in this hallway, but he could feel their glares. He was tempted to turn and yell at them, but a blood curdling scream coming from down the hall stopped him. That was coming from Cas’s room. That _was_ Cas screaming. Tom dropped his snacks and took off running towards Cas’s room. When he arrived, he was greeted with the sight of Cas flailing his arms, pulling at IV drips, and batting away a nurse’s hands. Tom quickly shoved past the nurse, snapping at him to back off. The nurse left the room, but Tom knew that he was only going to find more nurses…and restraints. Tom was damn sure not going to let them do that. Tom quickly, but gently, grabbed a hold of Cas’s wrist.

            “Cas, buddy, you’re going to hurt yourself,” Tom stated gently, but it was like Cas didn’t hear him. He wasn’t even looking in Tom’s direction. Cas simply started to kick with his legs, and tried to jerk his wrist out of Tom’s hold. Cas was crying and screaming too, and a few times he screamed for Tom, too frantic to realize that Tom was right next to him. Tom looked on with sad eyes, realizing the only thing he could do was try and talk Cas down.

            “Cas…Cas, it’s okay. You’re safe now, buddy…. Come on now, Cas, look at me,” Tom begged, but Cas was still hysterical and his struggles were becoming more frantic.

            “Cas…Cas, it’s me. It’s Tom. I’m right here, Angel,” Tom soothed, not pay attention to the affectionate name he called Cas. He hadn’t called Cas, Angel, since they were kids. That seemed to get Cas’s attention as he stops struggling and looked at Tom. He was still hyperventilating, though.

            “T-Tom,” Cas managed to stuttered out in between gasps of breath.

            “That’s right, Cas. I’m here. I got you. Just breath. Breath, Angel,” Tom instructed soothingly. Cas ignored his instructions. Instead he launched himself into Tom’s lap, curled his arms around his neck, buried his face into the boy’s shoulder, and sobbed his heart out. Without missing a beat, Tom wrapped his arms tightly around Cas as he began to gently rock back and forth.

            “Shhh. Shhh. You’re safe now. I got you, Cas. Shhh,” Tom stated as he held Cas through his body-wracking sobs. After the sobs quieted down, Cas pulled away enough to look at Tom.

            “T-Tom…I can’t be here…Please, I can’t be here,” Cas sobbed out.

            “Shh,” Tom ran a hand through Cas’s soft hair, “You’re safe now, Cas, but you were injured. You should-,” Tom was interruped.

            “No!” Cas sobbed out, “Tom, _please_! I can’t be here. Not here. Please, Tom? Take me away. Please…please,” Cas begged as he buried his face into his Tom’s shoulder, his body shaking in another wracking sob. Tom’s heart broke a little then, and he knew there was no way he could deny Cas. Tom slipped an arm under Cas’s knees and lifted him up into his arms.

            “Okay, Cas, we’re going home. Hang on to me,” Tom stated, and Cas responded by tightening his arms around the back her neck. Tom had only made it two steps out of the room before a nurse called out after them.

            “Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” a nurse called from behind Tom and he knew it was the nurse from earlier, likely returning with restraints. Tom tighten his hold on Cas, and walked faster, ignoring any nurse that called out to him. They made it to Tom’s jeep in record time, and they were speeding off less than a minute later. Tom broke the speed limit the whole way to his home, wanting to get Cas there and in his room. After all, Tom had every attention of keeping his promise. Cas needed him, and he wasn’t about to fail Cas again. He will keep Cas safe. No matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh! Ch. 4 is finally done! I'm so happy about the positive responses to my story. I hope you guys like it!


	5. I Need You to Need Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck explains to Metatron how he knows Dean Winchester's soul is the soul of The Righteous Man, and how Castiel is the lonely angel destined to raise him from perdition. That night in the barn was not the first time the souls of Dean Winchester and Castiel met. These souls have bonded time and time again, in past and alternate lives. Their story of the time Dean Winchester was Tom Hanniger in the small little mining town of Harmony is no different.
> 
> PLEASE READ WARNINGS AND TAGS BEFORE READING THIS FIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own My Bloody Valentine (2009) or Supernatural, nor do I own their characters. I am not making a profit from this fanfiction work. 
> 
> I will not be going into details on scenes in the My Bloody Valentine (2009) movie, but will be adding my own scenes that include Castiel. Please watch My Bloody Valentine 3D before reading this fanfiction, and please also take note of the movie's own warnings before watching.

            Gravel was thrown into the air as Tom sped into the driveway of the Hanniger Estate. A glance over showed that Cas had finally found his breath, and was breathing more easily now.  The panic was still in his eyes, though. Cas’s eyes were looking from one direction to another so quickly it was a wonder he didn’t get dizzy from it. His entire body was tense, and he kept clenching and unclenching his hands. It was clear he was waiting for Harry Warden to jump out of the woods. If Tom was being honest, the only thing that was keeping him from having those same reactions was Cas. Having his friend need him kept his mind occupied, and he was grateful for that. He didn’t want to go back to what he was feeling in the mines. Those thoughts and feelings had terrified him. Tom quickly shoved those thoughts aside, deciding to keep his thoughts on Cas, on Cas needing him. Tom gently thread a hand through Cas’s hair.

            “Cas, you’re safe here. Nothing is going to happen here,” Tom assured gently. Cas started to take a few deep breaths, appearing to trust Tom’s judgment. Tom gave him a few moments before asking, “Do you feel like you can walk?” Tom expected Cas to shake his head no because he had spent three days in a coma where he didn’t use any of his muscles, but Cas surprised him when he nodded his head yes instead. Tom frowned, knowing this was Cas’s stubbornness talking. Tom was tempted to argue, but thought better of it. He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt before turning back to Cas and saying, “Okay, just wait for me, though.” Tom hopped out of the SUV and hurried around to the passenger’s side. Cas already had the door opened and his seat unbuckled. Without a word, Tom helped Cas steady himself on his two feet as he stepped out of the vehicle. As soon as Cas took a step, his knees crumbled and he nearly fell to the ground. Tom had been expecting this, and easily caught Cas before he hit the ground. Without another word, Tom easily lifted Cas back into his arms as he did in the hospital room.

            “W-why-,” Cas started to ask, sounding confused.

            “You’ve been in a coma for three days, Cas. Your muscles are a little weak from not being used.” Tom answered as he headed into his home. He really should let Cas walk while holding on to him, but he didn’t want Cas walking up the stairs with that muscle weakness. As soon as they were in his room, Cas can walk in as many circles as he can to get his muscles working again.

            “Three days?” Cas asked with a soft voice a moment later.

            Tom instinctively tightened his hold onto Cas before answering, “Yeah…. I was really worried.”

            Cas didn’t respond, except to lay his head on Tom’s shoulder. The two remained silent the rest of the way to Tom’s room. Once they were in Tom’s room, he placed Cas gently onto his bed before proceeding to move about his room. He started to open and close drawers in his dresser, under the pretense that he was looking for something, but really, he just wanted to look busy. Now that the flight response he was in before has finally calmed down, he was not sure of what to say to his friend. What does one say to a friend who had just went through an unspeakable horror like Cas just did?

            “Tom?” Cas’s raspy voice carried out, still hoarse from being unused and choked.

            Tom stop his meaningless search, and turned toward his friend and frowned at the sight. Cas wasn’t looking at him. Instead he was staring down at his lap, at his knuckles that were white now because Cas was clenching his hands so hard. His clenched shoulders told Tom how uncomfortable the other boy was. He really hoped that Cas didn’t decide he wanted his own room. He wouldn’t be able to bear it if Cas put distance between the two of them. He needed Cas. He needed Cas to stay with him, so that Tom can remind himself that his friend was okay and not back at the hospital lost in his mind. Tom needed to know this was real.

            “C-can I change into some of your clothes to sleep in?” Cas asked.

            “You have some of yours here-,” Tom started to answer, but was cutoff.

            “No! I… can I wear some of yours?” Cas asked softly, so softly that Tom almost didn’t hear him. Tom paused for half a second as he blinked in surprise, but then quickly gave Cas a soft smile.

            “Of course, you can,” Tom stated softly. Tom quickly opened another drawer and pulled out one his larger shirts. He didn’t bother looking for sweatpants, he didn’t have any that would fit Cas’s slim runners body. Tom turned to see Cas moving his knees up and down, alternating between each knee, trying to get some strength back in his legs. Tom cleared his throat, and quickly handed over the large shirt.

            “Don’t worry about your legs. You can get up and walk around my room later after you’ve rested a little bit.” Cas nodded as he grabbed the shirt, but didn’t make another move. Tom frowned as he watched Cas fidget with the shirt in his hand. Cas then started to absentmindedly move his hand around one of the bruises on his neck. That’s when it dawned on him. Cas didn’t want to be seen. Tom wondered if that was a normal response to being sexually assaulted, or if this was because Cas no longer trusted him. His heart shattered at that thought, so he hoped it was the former rather than the latter.

            “I can go out into the hallway as you change,” he offered reluctantly.

            “No, don’t… You don’t need to leave. Just… turn around, please?” Cas asked, still speaking so softly that Tom had to strain to hear him. Without a word, Tom turned around and listened as he heard Cas moving about. A soft ‘okay’ was his que to turn back around again.

            “Thank you,” Cas stated, “I couldn’t stand being in those scrubs a moment longer.” Tom nodded as he picked at a loose string in his shirt. There was silence between the two after that. Tom decided to make himself appear busy again. He picked up the wadded-up hospital scrubs off his floor, and threw them into the trash can in his bathroom. Deciding Cas wouldn’t be needing them ever again. When Tom stepped back into his room he was greeted with the sight of Cas curled up under his covers. He paused, unsure what to do. He wanted to crawl in next to Cas, but he wasn’t sure how he would react. The decision was made for him though, when Cas spoke up.

            “You can lay down too, Tom. Please?”

            Tom hurriedly moved to the other side of bed and crawled under the covers. As soon as he was settled, Cas rolled over and snuggled up into Tom’s chest. Tom was surprised, but definitely happy about Cas’s sudden clinginess. Tom liked the fact that Cas needed him, and only him. He liked that Cas was dependent on him in this moment. A guilty part of him hopes that things would be like this from now on. Tom instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around Cas once again, and a soft smile crossed his face as he felt Cas snuggle further into the embrace. There was silence between the two for so long that Tom had thought Cas fell asleep, but the other boy broke the silence again.

            “Tom… d-did he go after you?”

            Tom felt his body stiffen at the question, not wanting to answer it. Tom forced his body to relax again, but knew it was too late. Cas had already felt him stiffen, and pulled back enough to look at Tom.

            “Tom?” Cas asked, this time his voice hesitant.

            “Don’t worry about that. Just-,” Tom was about to insist Cas go to sleep, but he was cut off.

            “No, Tom, please? I need to know,” Cas begged.

            “He tried to, but Officer Burke got to him first,” Tom finally stated after a moment. He felt Cas breathe a sigh of relief.

            “I’m so glad you weren’t hurt. He-he said he was going after you…a-after he was done,” Cas stated softly.

            “It’s okay, Angel. Burke got to him in time,” Tom soothed, as he rubbed Cas’s back.

            The two remained silent before Cas’s soft voice spoke up again, “Did he get anyone else?”

            “Cas, I don’t think-,” Tom tried to argue but he was interrupted again.

            “ _Please_. Just tell me,” Cas begged.

            Tom hesitated for a moment but relented, “About half of our senior class was there. Only me, Sarah, Irene, and Axel got away.” Tom frowned as he was reminded of having to watch that truck drive away. He quickly schooled his features, but it was too late. Cas had noticed.

            “Tom?” Cas questioned, “Did something else happen?”

            “Nothing. Don’t worry about it,” Tom quickly answered.

            “No,” Cas argued, “something else-,” Tom cut him off before he could finish.

            “No, Cas. I don’t want to talk about it.”

            “But-,”

            “Shh… just go to sleep.”

            Cas sighed but obliged by letting his head fall back onto Tom’s shoulder, and within minutes both exhausted boys were asleep.

 

_Cas’s Nightmare:_

_He was back in the never-ending hallway again, and once again he was running. Except this time, he tripped into a puddle blood. Cas looked back and he came face to face with the security guard. His guts were still hanging from the deep slash in his belly. Suddenly a pair of hands came out of know where and pinned him in place. Cas immediately began to struggle, but shut his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at the security guard. A hand clamped down on his throat._

_“Open your eyes,” the voice of Harry Warden growled in his ear._

_Cas squeezed his eyes shut, but the voice was persistent._

_“Open. Your. Eyes.”_

_“OPEN YOUR EYES!”_

Cas shot up from the bed. He could hear loud gasps of breath and wondered if Tom was having a nightmare too, but he quickly realized the gasps of breath were his own. Cas quickly started taking deep breaths once he realized he was safe, and that it was only a nightmare. Cas look to the other side of bed, and frowned when he noticed that Tom wasn’t there. Cas swung his legs over the bed, but cursed when instead of standing up, his knees buckled to the floor. He quickly grabbed hold of the night stand to prop himself upward. He moved his feet up and down to get the blood circulating throughout his legs, and began moving forward after doing this for a minute. He was relieved when he felt the feeling come back into his legs with each step. He looked around and quickly realized that Tom wasn’t anywhere in his room. Cas moved closer to the door and frowned when he heard heated whispers.

            “What were you thinking, Tom?” that was John Hanniger whispering.

            “He couldn’t stand being there, Dad! I wasn’t going to make him stay if he didn’t want to stay,” Tom whispered back.

            “You can’t just take some away from the hospital. He hadn’t been medically discharged. What if something happened on your way here-,” Cas quickly cut John off by opening the bedroom door, and suddenly he had the attention of both Hanniger men.

            “Cas, what are you doing out of bed,” Tom asked with a frown as he quickly circled an arm around Cas’s waist so that Cas could lean against him.

            “Hey buddy, you should be resting,” John followed with his usual term of endearment for Cas.

            “I’m fine,” Cas assured before directing his attention at John. “Please don’t be mad at Tom. I asked him to take me away,” Cas stated.

            John paused as if he was thinking of what words to use before answering, “I’m not angry, bud. I’m worried. It’s not safe to leave a hospital without being medically cleared.”

            “I know,” Cas agreed reluctantly, “but I just couldn’t be there.” Cas knew he wasn’t explaining himself clearly, but he hoped John would understand without asking. Thankfully John didn’t immediately argue with Cas.

            “Okay,” John finally answered, “You really should be medically cleared, though. Would it be okay if a doctor comes here?”

            “That’s fine,” Cas answered. He didn’t think it was necessary, though, and only agreed because it would make John feel better.

            “That’s good,” John answered with a gentle smile, “I’ll go call the hospital.” John turned away and started to head towards his office before he stopped and turned back towards the boys.

“By the way, your dad called a little bit ago. He’s been stuck at an airport during blizzard this whole time, but the blizzard is finally starting to let up. He’s scheduled arrive back home the day after tomorrow.”

John headed into his office, leaving the boys alone. As soon as the office door shut behind John, Cas was lifted into Tom’s arms for the third time that day.

“I can walk now, you know,” Cas stated mildly.

“I know, but I want to take care of you,” Tom answered.

Cas didn’t bother argueing, besides, he liked the closeness for right now. He needed it, in fact. So he didn’t complain when he was being tucked in like a child. He did tense, though, because he didn’t want to have any more nightmares. He relaxed though when he felt Tom climb in on the other side, and the next second he had strong arms wrapped around him.

“Go to sleep, Cas. You’re safe. I promise,” Tom stated softly into his ear.

Cas felt his body relax almost instantly. Cas wondered if he was being fair by using Tom as a crunch, but decided to think on that later. Instead, he closed his eyes and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Hope you like the chapter. So we saw Cas's response to the traumatic event, and a little bit of Tom's. Next chapter will focus more on Tom's response to the attack, and may get to see him start spiraling out of control. I am loving the comments everyone! Please leave more!


	6. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck explains to Metatron how he knows Dean Winchester's soul is the soul of The Righteous Man, and how Castiel is the lonely angel destined to raise him from perdition. That night in the barn was not the first time the souls of Dean Winchester and Castiel met. These souls have bonded time and time again, in past and alternate lives. Their story of the time Dean Winchester was Tom Hanniger in the small little mining town of Harmony is no different.
> 
> PLEASE READ WARNINGS AND TAGS BEFORE READING THIS FIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own My Bloody Valentine (2009) or Supernatural, nor do I own their characters. I am not making a profit from this fanfiction work.
> 
> I will not be going into details on scenes in the My Bloody Valentine (2009) movie, but will be adding my own scenes that include Castiel. Please watch My Bloody Valentine 3D before reading this fanfiction, and please also take note of the movie's own warnings before watching.
> 
> WARNING! EXTREME VIOLENCE AND GRAPHIC IMAGERY IN THIS CHAPTER!

      The clock on the night stand blinked 3:00 a.m., and Tom gave a resigned sigh. Sleep just wouldn't come to him. His stomach was growling at him, and now all he could think of was how hungry he was instead of focusing on getting some sleep. Tom wondered if he had a quick snack, he would finally be able to get a little bit of sleep. He was trying to figure out how he could slip out of bed without disturbing Cas, when he thought he heard raised voices from down the hall. Tom frowned and started to get out of bed, but nearly cursed aloud when that caused Cas to stir and grumble. Tom instantly ran a comforting hand through Cas's messy hair. He mumbled some soothing words, and the other boy fell back into a deep sleep. This time Tom gently slipped out of the bed and tiptoed his way out of his room. He continued down the hall where he could easily hear the raised voices of his father and Mr. Foley. 

      "I know you are angry, John, but we need to think rationally," Tom heard Mr. Foley exclaim.

      "Angry? That monster tried to kill my son, he raped and nearly killed my god son, and murdered half the town. One of the doctors he murdered is responsible for saving the lives of several of our miners. One of the nurses was there for both Tom's and Cas's births. Not to mention all of those poor kids that he took from their families and this town. I'm not angry, Ben, I'm enraged. If we notify the authorities, they will only cart him off to a maximum security prison. I'm not going to wait around to see if he gets the death penalty or not. I'm taking that son of a bitch out myself, and no one is going to stop me," Tom's father growled out.

     "Just stop and think about this, John. Mercer and Palmer both can use this to come after you or Tom. We need to be smart about this," Mr. Foley pleaded again.

     "They will only be incriminating themselves in the process. Besides, we all want the same thing. Harry Warden dead, so that our children can sleep soundly at night," John stated, and Tom heard a clink, as if his dad was loading up a shot gun.

      "Alright. I'm going with you then... Don't give me that look. I care about the people of this town too, including those two boys down the hall. I'm going too, and that's final."

      Tom quietly stepped away from the office door and headed back to his room. As soon as he was inside his room, he quickly removed his night clothes, and went into his closet to pull on his darkest clothes. He was quietly opening a drawer to pull out socks and a beanie, when there was rustling from the bed behind him.

      "Tom," Cas called out softly.

       Tom immediately moved away from the dresser, and sat on the bed. "I'm right here, Angel," he whispered as he ran a hand through Cas's ruffled hair.

       "What's...," Cas started, but Tom quickly cut him off.

       "Go back to sleep," Tom stated gently.

       "But...,"

       "Shhh. You're safe, Angel. Go to sleep."

        Cas shut his eyes, and was once again asleep in seconds. Tom stayed there, and placed a kiss on Cas's forehead once he was certain his friend was going to stay asleep. Tom quietly finished dressing, and then waited for sounds of his Dad and Mr. Foley leaving. He didn't have to wait long.

 

 

 

 

* * *

        Tom swore silently when he stepped on a fallen branch. He immediately paused, and hope his Dad didn't hear it. Tom paused as he tried to listen for more movement or whispers to give off his father's location. He frowned when he didn't immediately hear any sounds. He was starting to wonder if he had put too much distance between him and the hunting party when a gunshot and a cry of pain ranged out through the forest. Chills ran through his body when he recognized the cry of pain to come from Harry Warden. It was amazing how quickly his feet became too heavy to move. He couldn’t move, not even to turn around and head back to the estate. Back to Cas. Tom took a deep breath, and reminded himself that Cas was the reason he was out here in the first place. He needed to see it. Needed to see Harry Warden murdered, and buried deep into the forest ground. He needed to know that Harry Warden could no longer hurt him or Cas. Tom took a moment to close his eyes and calm his rapidly beating heart, before finally moving in the direction he heard the gunshot. Tom knew he was close when he began to hear bits and pieces from the hunting party. Once he was close enough to hear clearly without being seen, Tom quickly hid behind a tree. He didn't want to risk his father spotting him or hearing his movement. 

       "You damn bastards," Harry Warden growled out, making Tom flinch.

       "Oh shut up," Mr. Palmer spoke up, "this is nothing compared to what you did to half of our town."

       "Actually, let's fix that," this time it was Mr. Mercer that spoke up before another gunshot rang out and Warden screamed in pain. The flashlight Foley was holding showed why. Where Warden's right hand used to be now remained a bloody, mushy mess. Mercer shot it off. "That's for going after my daughter, you pathetic coward." A shiver of warmth traveled down his body. Tom blinked down at his body despite the fact it was too dark to see anything, but he was hard. Painfully, so. Warden's pained and panic groans only excited Tom further. He wondered if he should feel shame for getting off on this, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Harry Warden is a monster. That's what he told himself. Anyone would take pleasure from this. 

      "Hmm... I like where this is going," this time it was his father who spoke up. There was the sound of a shotgun being readied before John Hanniger spoke up again, "This is for Cas... You sick son of a bitch." Once again the sound of a gun shot rang out through the forest, followed by screams of pain from Warden. Tom didn't have to look to know that his dad had aimed for the groin. He was slightly annoyed that he wasn't the one avenging Cas, but that didn't stop the pleasurable shivers from traveling down his body at the sound of Warden's pained sob. He couldn't stop the quiet moan from releasing from his mouth as he slowly began to grind against the tree he was hiding behind. "And this is for going after my son," this time it was Mr. Palmer. A gun shot went off again right after Tom watch Axel's father aim his gun at Warden's knee cap. By this point, Warden could only give a quiet, but pained groan.

     "And this is for going after my boy," Tom's father spoke again before aiming his shotgun once again, this time at Warden's head. Tom sped up his grinding, as got closer to climaxing.

     "G-go t-to h-he-hell," Warden stuttered out.

     "You first," his dad replied before the final gun shot went off.

      Two things happened at the same time. One: Warden's body jerked once and then stilled. Two: Tom finally orgasmed and there was now a warm wetness in his boxers. Tom let his forehead rest against the tree as he made quiet, deep breaths, and listen to the argument from the group he was spying on. 

     "Why did you go for a kill shot so soon?" Palmer grumbled.

     "He was about to die from blood loss. That would have been too easy for the bastard," his father answered.

     "I don't know why you got to get two shots in," Mercer grumbled.

     "Because I had twice the reason," his father growled out.

     "Gentleman," Foley spoke up, "we don't have time for this. Let's hurry and burry him. There's no telling what kind of attention the gunshots and Warden may have attracted."

     "The celebratory kind if you ask me," Palmer answered.

     "Well I didn't," Foley responded, sounding annoyed, "Now, shut up and start helping."

      That's when Tom quietly slipped away, wanting to make it back before his father returned. Tom was almost to the Hanniger estate when he heard it. It was laughter, and not the joyful. This laughter was sinister... evil. Tom paused and quietly searched his surroundings, but there was nothing there. Tom took a deep, calming breath while telling himself that this was just his mind paying tricks on him because of everything that has happened. Tom started moving again, but he was stopped a second time. This time by a voice. 

       "Hanniger," the voice softly cooed. 

       Tom whirled around because he would know that voice from anywhere.  That was Warden's voice, but nothing was there. Tom shook his head, telling himself that the voice he heard had only existed in his imagination. Tom whirled back around to head back in the direction of the estate, but stumbled back in shock instead. Right before him was Harry Warden, but he didn't look right. For one: he looked completely whole, as if he hadn't just been shot to pieces by the hunting party he left behind. Secondly: Warden kept flickering in and out of focus, as if he was on a screen. Warden lifted the pick axe over his head, and before Tom could move away, the pick axe came crashing down. The next thing he knew, he was down on the forest floor, throwing up the quick snack he had before he had went tracking after his father in the woods. When he was done, Tom quickly sat up on his knees, gasping for breath. He looked around frantically, but no one was there. He was alone. Tom closed his eyes as he started to take deep, calming breaths. None of that was real, he told himself. All of that had been a figment of his imagination, brought on by all the stress he had been under lately. He just needed to get home, and go to sleep. Tom was about to stand up and head back home, back to Cas, but then he heard it again. The laughter. It was so loud this time, and it was unmistakably Warden. Tom clutched at his head, wanting to scream. The laughter was coming from inside his head.

       "This is going to be  _fun_ ," he heard the menacing voice whispered, right before passing out onto the forest floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I know y'all have been waiting for awhile, and I wanted to get y'all a chapter to read sooner rather then later. I felt like the chapter ended at a good spot. Plus I've been doing all of this on my phone because my laptop is acting funny, so it's hard to gage how long the chapter is. Anywho, I hope y'all like it! Will post next one soon.


	7. The Chaos Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck explains to Metatron how he knows Dean Winchester's soul is the soul of The Righteous Man, and how Castiel is the lonely angel destined to raise him from perdition. That night in the barn was not the first time the souls of Dean Winchester and Castiel met. These souls have bonded time and time again, in past and alternate lives. Their story of the time Dean Winchester was Tom Hanniger in the small little mining town of Harmony is no different.
> 
> PLEASE READ WARNINGS AND TAGS BEFORE READING THIS FIC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own My Bloody Valentine (2009) or Supernatural, nor do I own their characters. I am not making a profit from this fanfiction work.
> 
> I will not be going into details on scenes in the My Bloody Valentine (2009) movie, but will be adding my own scenes that include Castiel. Please watch My Bloody Valentine 3D before reading this fanfiction, and please also take note of the movie's own warnings before watching.

     When Tom opened his eyes it was still dark outside. Through the trees he could see the driveway of his home. Mr. Foley's Cadillac was still there, which meant he and his father hadn't returned from burying Warden. He must have only been out for a few minutes. Tom slowly sat up and looked around. He was alone. He wondered if he had passed out, and everything that happened with Warden was a dream. It had all felt so real, though. Tom stood up fully, clutching at his chest. He felt... Odd. That didn't begin to cover what he was feeling, but that was the only word that came to mind. It was like a pressure, that churned inside of him. This pressure didn't hurt any, quite the opposite actually. It was exhilarating. Tom frowned, feeling even more confused. He took another quick look of his surroundings before heading towards his home. 

     Ten minutes later and he was standing in his bedroom. A quick glance told him that Cas was still asleep. He walked closer to the bed, and gazed down at his slumbering friend. Seeing the still fading bruise wrapped around Cas's delicate neck brought on the memory of hearing Warden scream after his father castrated him with the shotgun. The memory brought on a happy smile, but his smile was quickly wiped away when a familiar laughter let loose in his mind. Tom's heart nearly stopped. 

     "Mmm... Little bird was such a fun toy. Should have spent more time with him. He'd cried so prettily if I were to make him come," Warden spoke for the first time. Tom jerked away from the bed as if it burned him. That brought on another round of laughter.

     "Oh, what's wrong? Did that make you angry," Warden continued on, sounding utterly amused. Tom clutched at his head as Harry Warden's voice verberated in his skull. 

     "No, I know what's really bothering you," Harry cooed, "you're just mad because I got to him first." 

     "No," Tom mumbled as he continued to move away from the bed. 

     "Yes," came Warden's amused voice, "you can't fool me. You're just angry because someone took what's yours."

     "Stop it," Tom forced out while still clutching his head. 

     "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, take him. Take what's yours," Warden cooed again.

     " _No_. I'm not  _you_ ," Tom growled out.

     "Oh, you and I both know that we are exactly the same. You're just like me," Warden whispered.

     Finally, in a sudden rage, Tom whipped out and shoved everything on his dresser to the floor while screaming, "SHUT UP!" From the corner of his eye he saw Cas shoot right up from the bed.

     "Tom?" Cas called out as he hurriedly climbed out from under the covers, but Tom hurriedly held his hand out.

     "No!" Tom stated sharply because as soon Cas called out, Warden's voice got louder. Warden was screaming at Tom now, screaming for Tom to take Cas. Tom used both hands to clutch at his head again. In his mind he was screaming right back, screaming for Warden to get out of his head. A gentle hand touched his cheek, and then suddenly Warden's voice was gone. As if the touch had chased him away. Tom opened his eyes, and in the dark he could see the outline of Cas's face. 

     "What's wrong," Cas asked softly, surprisingly calm. 

     "He's here, Cas. He's saying horrible things. He won't go away," Tom stated.

     Without a word, Cas grasped Tom's hand and gently pulled him to the lamp on the bedside table. There was a click, and then the room was bathed in a soft light. 

     "See? There's no one here but you and me," Cas stated softly, but then frowned when the lighting revealed Tom's red rimmed eyes. 

     "Have you slept any tonight? Cas asked and Tom shook his head, "Well, then might be what's wrong. We're tired and have been through...a lot. Our minds are going to play tricks on us for a bit." 

     "Right," Tom stated softly, but not sure if he really believed that what was going on. Warden's voice sounded so real. Tom's answer must have been believable enough though because Cas smiled and kissed his cheek before wrapping his arms around Tom's waist and burying his head in the crook of Tom's shoulder. Tom wrapped his arms around Cas, and for several minutes they stood there in a comforting silence. 

     "Will you come back to bed?" Cas finally asked. 

      Tom nodded and a few seconds later the lamp was turned off, and the two boys were snuggles up. They were both asleep within minutes.

 

      It was four in the afternoon by the time Tom woke up again. Before opening his eyes, he sensed that someone was next to him and knew it must be Cas. Tom opened his eyes, and sure enough, Cas was sitting up with his back against the headboard. He was reading one of Tom's books. 

     "Hey," Tom said softly.

      Cas quickly looked over, and a soft smile crossed his face. "You're awake," Cas stated happily. 

     "What time is it," Tom asked, voice still hoarse from sleep. 

     "Just after four."

     "You should have woke me, Cas," when it was clear that Tom had slept throughout the day.

     "You needed more rest," Cas stated.

     "What did you do all day?" 

     "Your Dad brought us breakfast-in-bed, but he had to put yours in the microwave. He made our favorite: pancakes," Cas stated with an affectionate smile before a thoughtful frown crossed his face, "He went to bed not long after that, he looked exhausted, actually. That was 8:30 in the morning, I haven't heard him leave his room since then."

     Tom took a second to think, wondering if he should tell Cas about what his father and the others did. He quickly dismissed that idea though. He preferred to keep Cas completely innocent in all that took place the night before. Instead, Tom answered, "We've all had trouble sleeping lately."

     Cas eyes softened at that. Without a word, he set down the book he was reading to lay down and snuggle up to Tom. Tom happily wrapped the boy in his arms. After a moment, Cas spoke up, "I talked to my dad earlier too."

     "Oh?"

     "He finally got a plane ride home. He'll be home tomorrow night."

     "Oh," Tom said again, but tried to hide the disappoinment. Cas started to pick at a loose thread on the comforter before continuing on. 

     "Yeah. He'll want to see me of course, but...he said I could stay here if I wanted to. That is, if you want me to," Cas stated softly, and the way he was biting his lip showed how nervous he was. Tom smiled as he felt the tension leave his shoulders. He gave Cas a gentle squeeze before saying, "Of course I want you to. You can stay here however long you want." He almost laughed when he felt Cas's form suddenly melt in relief at his words.

     "Thank you, Tom," Cas said softly, and Tom smiled back.

     After a moment, Tom spoke up again, "Anything else happen while I was out."

     "Mmm... Your dad had a doctor from the hospital come by.  I was given the all clear with only one referral."

     "Referral for what?"

     "Counseling."

     "Oh," Tom stated, and remained silent for a moment, before asking, "Do you want that?"

     "No," Cas answered truthfully, "not right now at least."

     The two remained silent some more until a loud grumbling from Tom's stomach broke the silence. Tom blushed a little while Cas laughed.

     "Come on, let's go warm up your breakfast," Cas stated with a smile. 

     Ten minutes later both boys were down stairs. Tom eating his breakfast, while Cas had a snack. Tom's cell phone rang twice during that time, and each time Tom ignored it. The phone ranged again for the third time, and once again Tom ignored the call. This time though, Tom turned the phone off. 

     "You're ignoring Sarah's phone calls," Cas stated. He waited for Tom to say something, but Tom continued to look down at his plate, absent mindedly swirling the pancake pieces around in the syrup. 

     "Did something happen," Cas asked.

     "No, everything is-"

     "Please don't lie to me, Tom," Cas begged.

     Tom sighed, but nodded his head in agreement. Without looking at Cas, Tom went into detail on what happened that night. He kept his gaze firmly fixed on his plate, afraid to look up and see Cas's face reflecting how stupid Tom was being. When Tom finished, he had no choice but to look up to see Cas's reaction. He was surprised to see his sweet Cas's face to be morphed into angry outraged. 

     "Are you telling me, they  _left you behind_?!" 

     "Yes," Tom answered uncertainly.

     "I can't believe them! Those cowards!"

     "So... You don't think I'm overreacting?" Tom asked, the uncertainty still there; but happy to see Cas's angry on his behalf.

     "Overreacting?! Of course not! Is that what Sarah is saying to you?"

     "No. She just wants us to go back to the way we were before."

      Cas scoffed at that, "She seriously expects you to just forget about that? Just act like that never happened? Ugh. Please tell me they at least had the decency to apologize?"

      "Sara did," Tom answered, "I'm not expecting anything from Axel, and I'm not sure if I should expect anything from Irene."

      Cas shook his head before reaching over and grasping Tom's hand, "I'm so sorry that happened, Tom. I can't imagine how you must feel about that." Tom smiled at Cas before gently squeezing his hand.

      "Let's stop talking about this," Tom stated, "We're both okay, and you are awake and moving around now. That's all that matters."

      Cas smiled back, and for the first time Tom started to feel hope. As long as he had Cas by his side, they will be able to get through anything. It'll be the two of them against the world.

      Laughter echoed throughout his skull once again, causing Tom to nearly fall out of the kitchen chair. Tom's heartbeat started to pound in his ears. Warden's voice was back. It hadn't been just his imagination. 

      "And we'll get our revenge, don't you worry. We'll make those cowards pay. He'll we'll make this whole town pay. Then we'll make Cas your's, and then this town will be ours."

      Tom closed his eyes as Warden started laughing again. Tom wanted nothing more to tell Warden to shut up, to scream at him; but he didn't want to scare Cas again. He couldn't stop his own fear from building up though. And this time, it wasn't Warden's voice that scared him. It wasn't even Warden's thoughts that scared him. No, it was Tom's response; because Tom did not feel revulsion or anger at Warden's thoughts. Instead, Tom's pleasure and excitement grew with each horrific thought Warden had. He wanted to make those thoughts come true, Tom thought as he gazed Cas, he wanted to make them all come true.

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry about the long wait, but here is the Ch. 7 after awhile. Will get started on Ch. 8, later today, and hope to have it uploaded soon! We are almost at the halfway mark of this story!


	8. I'm Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck explains to Metatron how he knows Dean Winchester's soul is the soul of The Righteous Man, and how Castiel is the lonely angel destined to raise him from perdition. That night in the barn was not the first time the souls of Dean Winchester and Castiel met. These souls have bonded time and time again, in past and alternate lives. Their story of the time Dean Winchester was Tom Hanniger in the small little mining town of Harmony is no different.
> 
> PLEASE READ WARNINGS AND TAGS BEFORE READING THIS FIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own My Bloody Valentine (2009) or Supernatural, nor do I own their characters. I am not making a profit from this fanfiction work.
> 
> I will not be going into details on scenes in the My Bloody Valentine (2009) movie, but will be adding my own scenes that include Castiel. Please watch My Bloody Valentine 3D before reading this fanfiction, and please also take note of the movie's own warnings before watching.

     It wasn't long before the boys had to return to the school. Tom thought it was too soon because he hadn't been there for an hour before the stares, glares, and whispers started. It would have been slightly more tolerable if it was only Tom, but Cas was also on the receiving end of many of those stares and whispers. One insensitive bitch had actually started to approach Cas with a curious glint in her eye, but one vicious glare from Tom had the girl scampering off. Someone that was at the hospital that night must have blabbed, and God help them if Tom ever finds out who it was that violated Cas's privacy like that. Tom's grades have never been better though because both Tom and Cas spend all of their free time during the school day in the library to escape the gossip and stares. Cas seemed to be doing a little better since he woke up two weeks ago. He was running again, and as long as the two shared a bed at night, neither one would have nightmares. Cas wouldn't at least. Tom could still hear Warden's voice in his head, but only at night time or when he was angry. He wondered if he was going insane because in those moments when he hears Warden's voice, it's like an unbreakable force of rage with a thirst for blood. The only thing that calms the rage is Cas's touch. Though that was increasingly becoming less effective. If anything, Cas's touch or close proximity would excite Warden even more. Excite him in a way that terrified Tom because he would also feel that urge of excitement.

     Tom closed his eyes and quickly shoved any thoughts of Warden and his dark desires out of his mind. Determined to believe that this was only a phase, and that Tom was still in shock. Warden's voice would disappear any day now, Tom thought desperately. He flinched when Warden let out a condescending laugh in response.

     "You really think I'm just a phase? That I will just go away." 

     Tom glared and pointedly ignored the luring voice as he threw the books he would need for the weekend into his backpack. This didn't stop Warden, though.

     "You really think it's that easy," Warden asked, the amusement evident in his voice, "the sooner you give in to your true nature, the easier things will get for you.

      _I am nothing like you_ , Tom thought angrily, but this only egged Warden on.

     "You forget that I hear every thought you have. With every whisper and glare you get, the more you want to grab a pick axe and give them the monster we all know you are."

      _Shut up_ , Tom growled back.

     "And don't get me started on your darling Castiel. I know how you look at him, your every thought. Especially about what I took from him. You want to believe your angry on Cas's behalf, but you and I both know your just selfish. You can't stand the fact that I got first dibs on what you've been wanting. You can't stand the fact that I took what's yours. You know all you have to do is give into this gift I've given, and you'll have your every desire. Every. Single. One."

     During the whole time Warden's voice was whispering seductively in his mind, Tom was letting out quiet whispers. "Shut up, shut up, shut up." But that last line made something inside snap. Tom's fist slammed into his locker before he screamed, "I SAID, SHUT UP!" The following silence echoed louder in the hallway, than Tom's outburst did. The crowd watched Tom's labored breathing as he leaned his head against the now dent locker. His labored breaths continued, until Cas's voice from behind jerked him to a stop. 

     "Tom?... What's wrong?"

     Tom closed his eyes, but didn't answer Cas. He instead focused on calming his breaths and heart rate. Once he was calmed, he turned around and was about to assure Cas he was fine, but then he noticed all the stares. His outburst had attracted the attention of nearly every single student and teacher in their school. Cas didn't appear to notice as he was staring at the hand he used to punch his locker.

     "We should go to the nurse's office," Cas stated with a concerned frown, but Tom shook his head.

     "No, let's just get out of here." Cas only paused for moment, before nodding his head.

     "Okay, but I'm bandaging your hand when we get to your house." 

* * *

     They didn't make it very far into the parking lot before there was the sound of someone running to catch up to them. Tom had a good idea who it was. He knew it was too much to expect her to forget about him. 

     "Tom! Cas! Wait up," Sarah Mercer called out from behind them. Tom gave a silent curse, and began to wonder if he could get away with making a run for it. Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to find out as Sarah sped up herself to catch up with the two boys. A quick look at Cas, and Tom noticed that Cas didn't have his usual welcoming smile when greeting friends. Seeing Cas's anger on his behalf sent a warm, pleasurable feeling throughout Tom's body. 

     "Sarah, how are you?" Cas asked, but his usual sincerety was lacking, and it didn't go unnoticed. Sarah's smile faltered a little, which brought another burst of that pleasurable feeling. 

     "Did you get my flowers and card," Sarah asked, almost hopefully. Tom wonder if she thought the reminder of the flowers and card would suddenly put her back in Cas's good graces. This tactic appeared to not work though, as Cas responded in the same tone, "I did. Thank you for those."

     There was an awkward silence before Sarah followed with, "I'm glad you are doing better. I was so happy to see you back in school."

     "Thank you," Cas responded again, tone still the same.

      There was another stretch of awkward silence before Cas finally turned towards Tom, "Why don't you give me your car keys, and I will warm the Jeep up while you two talk." Tom stiffened, and was about to make an excuse so they can head to the Jeep together, where Tom would then tell Cas to butt out of this particular business, but he didn't get a chance to. Sarah had brighten up, and spoke before he could disagree.

     "Actually, Tom, I was hoping we could talk privately? It'll only take a moment," Sarah stated hopefully. 

     Tom's shoulders deflated as he reluctantly handed over his keys to Cas, but made sure to glare at the nosy boy. He was annoyed when he only got an innocent smile in return for his troubles. The boy wasn't nearly as cute as he thought he was, but Tom knew that wasn't true. With a concealed frustrated huff, Tom turned and gave Sarah his attention as Cas climbed into the Jeep. There was an awkward silence before Sarah finally spoke up.

     "You've been avoiding me, Tom," Sarah stated, but her tone wasn't accusatory, just sad. Tom picked at a healing cut on his hand, not bothering to contradict the accusation. 

     "I... I wanted to apologize for the other day at the hospital. I know you were worried about, Cas. I'm sorry I scared you. And I'm glad I was wrong," Sarah tried giving a hopeful smile, but only got a nod from Tom in response, and continued to remain silent while giving Sarah an expectant look. When nothing else was said, Tom frowned at her. 

     "Is that it?"

     "What do you mean," Sarah answered with a confuse frown.

     "Are you serious? After what happened that night, and you have nothing to say about it?"

     "Tom, please, I've already apologize. Can't we just move past this," Sarah begged.

     "You expect me to just act like you three never left me there to be butchered by that psycho," Tom stated, and while outwardly he knew he only looked pissed, but Sarah's betrayal was eating him up inside. How could she do this to him?

     "That is not what happened, Tom! Is that what you're telling Cas? Is that why he is being so cold," Sarah asked, this time looking angry.

     "I told him exactly what happened," Tom argued back.

     "Tom," Sarah exclaimed, sounding dejected, "I told you that is not what happened. I was scared at first, but I did try to get Axel to go back for you."

     "How can I trust any of that," Tom growled out, angry that Sarah was still trying to push this under the rug.

     "God, none of this would have even happened if...," but Sarah paled and cut herself off before saying anything more.

     "No, go on, what were you going to say," Tom demanded. 

     "Nothing.." Sarah tried but was interrupted.

     "Say it," he demanded.

     "Tom..."

     "SAY IT," he yelled.

     Sarah visibly flinched, but then took a deep breath. She looked to be considering her response, but was interrupted once again.

     "She wants to say that everything that has happened is your fault," a new voice spoke up. Tom turned towards the voice and glared at Axel Palmer.

     "Axel, don't," Sarah begged, knowing where this was going. 

     "What? I'm only saying what everyone else, including you, is thinking, Sarah. If Hanniger had only done his job in the first place, than nothing would have happened," Axel stated in an infuriatingly arrogant way. Tom wanted to punch him. He started to respond to the ass, but then Cas stepping up next to him stopped him. Tom couldn't believe he didn't hear Cas getting out of the Jeep.

     "What's going on?" Cas asked.

     "Nothing, get back in the Jeep," Tom calmly stated, trying his best to sound like he wasn't ordering that. The frown on Cas's face proved Tom was unsuccessful. He appeared like he was going to ask again, but was interrupted.

     "No, Castiel, stay," Axel stated in a sickeningly sweet voice, "We're all worried about you."

     "Worried," Castiel asked, his tone cautious. Tom glared at Axel, the asshole was walking a thin line. Tom glared even harder when Axel's goon, Red, stepped up from the gathering crowd with a disgusting smug grin as he leered at Castiel.

     "Yes, Castiel," Axel answered, still in that disgustingly sweet voice, the jerk was mocking him, "I mean, the second you leave the hospital and you're already putting yourself in danger."

     "Axel, stop it," Sarah stated sharply, but she was ignored once again.

     "I don't know what the hell you're going on about," Castiel stated in an annoyed voice as he glare at both Axel and the creep, Red. 

     "Well, Castiel, the reason why Warden came after you in the first place is standing right next you. And yet you're still spending all your time with Hanniger," Axel gestured between him and Red, "Why don't you let Red and I take you home? You'll be safer with us."

     "Yeah," Red spoke up, copying Axel's condescending tone, "We'll take good care of you."

      Tom was about to take a menacing step forward, but Cas quickly grabbed his arm. Tom looked over and was about ready to drag Cas back to the Jeep himself, but stopped him at the look on Cas's face. Cas had simply raised a single eyebrow while he gave the two bullies his most unimpressed look. Tom barely stop his own smug grin from crossing his face. He would admit that he was a little scared that Cas would go with the two, and abandon him. Abandon him like Sarah did. He was scared that Cas would suddenly decide that everyone was right, and would blame Tom for what Warden did to him. But one glance at the look on Cas's face and all his fears were chased away. He knew that look. Cas was in full sass mode. Axel and Red didn't stand a chance.

     "Something tells me that I would be a lot safer with Tom, then I ever would be with a coward like you, Palmer," Cas responded in the same cold tone he addressed Sarah with earlier, and Tom couldn't help the smug grin this time as Cas's words earned an angry growl from Axel.

     "You think I'm going to take that shit from you, Novak? You were nothing but Harry Warden's little bitch," Axel taunted viciously.

     As soon as the words left Axel's mouth, that thin line he had been treading snapped. With a furious growl, Tom lunged forward. He managed to lay in one punch before the whole crowd started to get in between. Tom tried to get at Axel through the crowd, but a hand tugging at his arm was preventing him from to do so. With an angry snarl Tom whirled around, rearing back his fist to punch the asshole, but paused in that moment when he realized it was Cas that was trying to pull, and who was now white as a sheet and looking back at Tom with fear in his eyes. Just like that Tom calmed down and stopped seeing red, feeling utterly ashamed. He never wanted to be the reason that Cas was afraid. Tom open his mouth to apologize, but the group of boys that were previously holding Tom back from Axel had decided to use Tom's momentary stillness to their advantage. In an instant he was jerked back away from Cas, and held in place by multiple strong arms. Tom wanted to yell at the assholes, but was cut off when Axel started laughing out loud.

     "You see, Castiel, your Hanniger is nothing but a monster. The sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be," Axel's arrogance was practically seeping from his pores, "Tell you what. You apologize to me, Castiel, ever so sweetly for being rude to me, and my offer for Red and I taking you home still stands."

     There was a chuckle from right behind him, and Tom knew Red was one of the brainless goons holding him. That realization alone made Tom try to jerk away, but the grips on him only tightened. Tom gritted his teeth, but then focused on Castiel. He would admit that he was afraid Castiel would go along with Axel's offer. Not that Tom would blame him after what Tom almost did, but Tom could still feel the plea that entered into his eyes as he looked at Cas, begging him to stay. Castiel closed his eyes and took a moment to take a breath, and when he open his blue eyes again that cold, unimpressed look was back. Tom almost breathed sigh of relief at the sight of his sassy Castiel.

     "Shut up, Palmer," Castiel stated before turning his glare to Red and the others holding Tom, "Let him go," he demanded.

     "Now, Castiel..." Red started before Cas interrupted.

     "Let. Him. Go.  _Now_ ," Cas demanded once again.

     "Fine," Axel snapped with an angry huff, "whatever. It's your funeral, Novak," he finished before turning and walking away, putting a possessive arm around Sarah to get her to follow after them. The rest of their classmates dispersed as well. Red and the other goons shoved Tom forward as they let him go. 

     "You're going to regret that choice, Castiel," Tom heard Red say as he and his friends walked away. Castiel's response was to continue to glare at Red and his goons. Both Tom and Cas continue to stand there in silence until they were the only ones left in the school's parking lot. After a moment of silence, Tom tried speak to Cas. 

     "Cas...I...I'm so sorry. I was only trying...you know I wouldn't," Tom stumbled out but snapped his mouth shut when Cas lifted a hand up.

     "It's okay. I know, Tom," Cas answered softly, "just...are you okay?"

     Tom nodded but then winced as he clutched his hand, just now realizing it was throbbing with pain now that his adrenaline rush was gone. Cas noticed and frowned when he noticed that Tom's knuckles looked even worse now since he had used that hand to punch Axel. 

     "Come on," Cas stated as he turned towards the Jeep, "let's just get home. I'm driving," and climbed into the driver's seat without another word. Tom followed without argument, not wanting to make things worse, and worried about he could fix things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait! I promise the wait for Ch. 9 want be as long. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! As you are reading this I will be working on Ch. 9. I will be doing it on my phone as I still don't have a laptop at the moment, but will still plan on having the next chapter submitted soon.


	9. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck explains to Metatron how he knows Dean Winchester's soul is the soul of The Righteous Man, and how Castiel is the lonely angel destined to raise him from perdition. That night in the barn was not the first time the souls of Dean Winchester and Castiel met. These souls have bonded time and time again, in past and alternate lives. Their story of the time Dean Winchester was Tom Hanniger in the small little mining town of Harmony is no different.  
> PLEASE READ WARNINGS AND TAGS BEFORE READING THIS FIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own My Bloody Valentine (2009) or Supernatural, nor do I own their characters. I am not making a profit from this fanfiction work.  
> I will not be going into details on scenes in the My Bloody Valentine (2009) movie, but will be adding my own scenes that include Castiel. Please watch My Bloody Valentine 3D before reading this fanfiction, and please also take note of the movie's own warnings before watching.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE THAT I HAVE ADDED MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AS TAG FOR THIS STORY. I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT ADDING IT SOONER!

     Cas and Tom didn't say anything on the ride back to the Hanniger estate, and even when they arrived and headed to Tom's bathroom where Cas began to treat Tom's cut up knuckles, still nothing was said between them. Cas wasn't mad at Tom, he just couldn't bring himself to say anything. Not when old fears for Tom were coming back to the surface. Cas had hoped that two weeks of the two of them staying at the Hanniger estate and away from everything and everyone had been good not only for Cas, but for Tom as well. Not once had Cas seen any side of the vicious anger he had been so worried about before the attack. But now he couldn't get that look in Tom's eyes when he almost rounded on Cas out of his mind. Of course, Cas knew that Tom wasn't thinking it was Cas behind him. Cas knew the only reason why Tom stopped because it  _was_ Cas standing behind him. But Cas couldn't help but wonder. What if it was someone else? What if it had been Red or one of his friends? Tom would surely have punched them, but would he have stopped? That look that had been in Tom's eyes flashed through Cas's mind again, and he couldn't stop the shiver that traveled through his body. Those eyes had look murderous. As soon as the shiver left his body, he felt Tom's hands travel up his arm.

     "Are you cold," Tom asked softly. 

     Cas felt his throat tighten up at the gentle touch because this was it right here. This was what he had to lose. The Tom that Cas knew he truly was. Despite Tom's previous assurances, Cas was still terrified that he was going to lose Tom to that person he saw in Tom's eyes and the mere thought was unbearable...and frightening. Cas couldn't stop the tears from traveling down his face. 

     "Shit," he heard Tom curse softly before he started to wipe away the tears trailing down Cas's cheeks.

     "Cas, please don't... Please don't cry," Tom begged, but that only brought a soft sob from Cas.

     "I'm not mad... I promise I'm not mad," Cas assured, feeling ashamed and angry at himself for being so upset by this, but then another flash of that terrifying look that was in Tom's eyes and Cas was crying again. Crying for his best friend that he felt like he was losing, and had no idea how to stop it. 

     "I just...," Cas continued, "I need you, Tom." He was instantly annoyed with himself because he knew that didn't make a lick of sense. That didn't seem to bother Tom because he responded by bringing Cas into a tight hug.

     "You have me, Cas," Tom quickly assured, "you have me."

     "I don't want to lose you," Cas insisted.

     Cas felt Tom kiss the top of his head and held him tighter before he answered, "You're not going to. I swear you're not. I'm so sorry that scared you, but I promise I'm not going anywhere." Cas wasn't sure if Tom truly understood what Cas had meant, but he decided to accept those answers anyways... because those were the answers he wanted to hear. The two continue to stand there in silence as Tom held Cas. After a few minutes, Cas finally stepped back, suddenly feeling ashamed of his actions. Cas stared at his feet as he wiped away his tears.

     "I'm sorry about that. That was silly," Cas mumbled without looking up from his shoes, but a gentle pressure caused Cas to look back up again. Tom had a small smile that softened his face into the sweet boy that Cas knew him to be.

     "What's silly is you apologizing. There's nothing to be sorry for," Tom answered as he wiped away a stray tear, "What do you say to some ice cream?"

     Cas almost laughed at the obvious attempt to change the subject, but he nodded anyways, "But not until I finish bandaging you up."

     "But I don't need...," Tom started, but was interrupted.

     "That was not a request," Cas stated as he pushed Tom back against the bathroom counter.

     "Yes sir," Tom answered with a chuckle as he gave over his injured hand again.

     The two remained silent as Cas continued bandaging Tom's hand. As Cas looped the last round of the bandage around Tom's knuckles, he felt his thumb gently caress Tom's hand back and forth. Once Cas secured the bandage on Tom's knuckles, Cas, without thinking, lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss to the bandage. As if he could kiss it better. Cas immediately jerked up, his cheeks flushing a bright red, as he realized what he just done. Cas took a step back and was about to apologizing, but then Tom suddenly grabbed his arms and tugged Cas up against his chest. Cas hesitantly looked up at Tom, and almost jumped in surprise at the heated look that Tom's green eyes was sending his way. The two stood there in silence for a moment longer, before Tom started to slowly lower his head. Cas hesitated a moment before lifting himself up on his tiptoes, ready to meet Tom half way.

     The sudden sound of Tom's bedroom door bursting open caught both boys by surprise, and two separate reactions. Cas had jerked away from Tom at the sudden entry, but Tom remain where he was with both hands on Cas's arms, but he was now glowering in the direction of the bathroom's doorway. As if he was daring whoever it was to barge in, and interrupt....whatever it was that was about to happen. Cas decided he will think more about it later.

     "Thomas Hanniger," the firm voice of Tom's father called out.

     Cas winced in sympathy at the clear anger in John Hanniger's voice. He didn't have to wonder what this was about. Tom didn't appear worried though as he simply winked at Cas and whispered, "Wish me luck," before stepping out of the bathroom. Cas followed close behind, and sure enough, John Hanniger's facial wrinkles were more pronounced with his angry frown. Though, when he spotted Cas, John quickly soften his face into a neutral appearance.

     "Hey, buddy, how are you doing?" John asked politely, but Cas could still hear the tension in his voice.

     "I'm good, John. Today was a good day," Cas tried to emphasize, hoping this would ease the tension in John. 

     "That's good, buddy. Hey listen, your dad dropped some mail off for you earlier. They're on the kitchen island down stairs. Why don't you go look them over while I talk with Tom for a few minutes."

     Even though John was being vague and very friendly about it, Cas saw the dismissal as it was. Cas nodded before starting towards Tom's bedroom door. Cas gave a hesitant look back at Tom, who only gave a reassuring smile and a wink. Cas blushed but gave a sympathetic smile in return then quickly stepped out of the room.

* * *

     Tom lost his smile as soon as Cas left the room, gearing up for the chewing out he was surely about to get. 

     "I just got off the phone with Axel Palmer's father. Care to guess what he had to say," Mr. Hanniger asked with forced patience.

     "Uh... that he just saved money on car insurance by switching to Geico?" Tom tried with a hopeful smiled, but the glare he got in returned proved that John Hanniger was not amused.

     "Now is not the time to be a smartass, son," John answered tensely.

     Tom gave a frustrated sigh before answering, "Look, Dad, you didn't hear what Axel was saying, what he was trying to do. The bastard was asking for it."

     "And what about Cas? Was he asking for it too?" When that only earned a confused frown, John clarified, "Palmer said you even went after, Cas. I get that Axel Palmer is a little shit, but Cas, Tom? I mean, what the hell were you thinking.

     Tom felt himself flushed in shame, still feeling incredibly guilty about what he almost did earlier, but Tom was quick to answer his Dad, "Dad, I swear, I acted on instinct. I thought it was one of Palmer's friends. The second I saw that it was, Cas, I stopped. You know I would never intentionally hurt him."

     There was silence between the two Hanniger men before John let out a resigned sigh, "I believe you, Tom....but son, none of that should have happened in the first place."

     "You didn't hear...," Tom tried, but his Dad raised a hand, cutting Tom off.

     "I can imagine that little shit and his friends said all kinds of things to rile you up, but Tom, you have to be better than that...better then them. I mean, you are lucky you are not 18 yet, or Palmer could have had you arrested for assault. That hot headedness will not serve you well now, or in the future, Tom. You can't run a business with a hot head."

     Tom blinked as he remained in stunned silence, but then gave a surprised huff, "Wow...really? That is what you care about right now? Those damn mines?!"

     "Son, I care about you and your future...the mines are a part of your future."

     "The hell they are... I am never setting a foot back in those mines again."

     "Tom...what you went through," Tom's father began, and he had taken on a gentler tone, "was very traumatic. It's understandable you will not want to go there right now, but that will pass. You can talk to a professional about what happen, and then you can take on the reigns when you are ready." 

     "Dad...whether I talk to a professional or not is not going to change anything. Those mines can cave in for all I care."

     "You don't mean that, Tom. Without this family, the production from those mines will die. The town and the families who live here depend on those mines. You have a responsibility, son."

     "Why the hell should I give a damn about this town, when most of the people in this town wishes I would have died in those mines!"

     The room was silent after Tom yelled those words out, but then he began to worry because he could feel the same stirring inside he always felt when Warden was beginning to come to the surface. Tom began to panic because he didn't want his dad to know what was going on or for this argument to antagonize the situation. As angry as he was with his father right now, he did love him. He did not want to hurt his father. John finally let out a sigh, and Tom noticed his father looked a lot older then he really was in that moment. Tom almost felt bad...almost. 

     "Look...this is clearly not the best time to talk about this. We'll talk more when you're ready. Just...no more fights, okay? I'm serious, Tom." 

     Tom gave a curt nod in response, deciding not to speak because he could still feel Warden fighting to come to the surface.  Tom's father turned to walked out of the bedroom, but paused before turning the door knob. John looked back at Tom before saying, "For what it's worth, I'm grateful everyday that you're still here. I hope you know that, son." 

     Tom blinked in surprise as a pleasant warmth spread throughout his chest. Tom felt his throat begin to tighten a little, so he cleared his throat before answering, "I know, Dad." John responded with a single nod before finally stepping out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind his father, Warden broke through the walls he put up and that awful laugh was echoing in his mind. That warmth in his chest was chased away, and was replace with a cold dread.

     "Did you really believe that bullshit?" Warden asked with cruel amusement. Tom squeezed his eyes shut and tried to will Warden away, but was unsuccessful. 

     "Your his only heir. Of course he's glad your still alive. There is no one else to take over the family business if you die," Warden yelled out before erupting in his sickening laughter once again.

      _Shut up_ , Tom growled out, but it only encouraged Warden.

     "You see? Even your father doesn't give a damn about you. And after what happened today? It won't be long until Castiel abandons you as well, once he realizes the monster you really are."

      _No... you know nothing_ , Tom tried to answer forcibly, but even to his hears it came out as a whimper. At that moment, the coldness that was filling his chest completely surrounded him, almost as if it was gently holding him.

     "It doesn't have to be that way," Warden stated softly, Tom would even say Warden was almost being gentle. "All you have to do is give in, and then everything is yours... to either destroy or own. Just give in."

     Tom felt sick that he was feeling almost comforted by the sudden gentle treatment, but then the most comforting sound came traveling from downstairs.

     "Tom," Cas's voice rang out from downstairs, "I'm going to eat all of the ice cream if you don't hurry and get your butt down here!"

     Tom let out a chuckle as he felt that comforting warmth begin to return. Tom forcibly shoved Warden to the back of his mind. It wasn't permanent, but Tom knew that he just needed to wait it out. Eventually Warden will disappear and will be nothing more than a bad dream. All he needed was Castiel. Suddenly feeling lighter, Tom rushed down stairs and to the kitchen. Without hesitating, Tom began tickling Cas as he joked, "You better not be eating all of my ice cream you little thief." Castiel shrieked with laughter and immediately began trying to squirm out of Tom's strong hold. The two boys continued on like this until they had to stop because the ice cream was staring to melt. Tom hurriedly filled two bowls before putting the ice cream back into the freezer. 

     "Everything okay with you and your Dad," Cas asked after a while.

     "Yeah," Tom lied. He didn't want Cas to worry anymore about him. He decided to change the subject.

     "What was the mail that your Dad dropped off," Tom asked, and was surprised to see the Cas's cheek redden slightly as a pleased smiled crossed his face.

     "I heard back from one of the universities I applied to," Cas answered shyly, "It's actually the school that has my favorite pre-med program."

     Just like that, that cold dread from earlier began to fill Tom's chest again and Warden began to stir once more. He was happy for the Castiel, but he also needed to feel that Cas still needs him. Even to his own ears, that sounded so selfish.  Tom forced a smile before answering, "That's great, Cas! Where is that school again?"

     "It's in Boston," Cas answered, but then Tom's forced smiled must have not been very convincing because soon Cas frowned in concerned, "Don't worry, Tom. You applied to a lot of the same schools I did, right? Your grades are as good as mine. I'm sure you will hear from one of them soon," Cas stated with a confident smile. 

     "Yeah," Tom answered, and this time made sure his smile was more convincing. Cas continued on talking about Boston, and what schools he thinks Tom may get accepted into. Tom only half listened while is mind was occupied elsewhere. Cas was coming along so far since the attack... pretty soon he wont need Tom anymore. Tom hated himself for thinking that, but he needed Cas as well. What if Warden was right? What if Cas decided to abandon him after all. The sickening laughter in his mind told him that Warden was catching on to what was happening, and was now whispering sickening, yet seductive, promises in his mind. Promises of what he could become. Suddenly, a soft hand gently grasped his.

     "Tom," he heard Cas asked.

     "Sorry, what," Tom asked as he once again shoved Warden to the deep crevices of his mind.

     "I was saying we should get an apartment together when we get to Boston. Would you like that," Cas asked, as if it was already a done deal that Tom was coming to Boston. He couldn't help but smile back.

     "Yeah, I would like that," Tom answered as he gently took Cas's hand in his.

     "Oh, good," Cas said in relief, "that would make things much easier." At Tom's confused frown, Cas gave an amused smile before teasing, "Well I was fully prepare to pack you along with the rest of my stuff, whether you wanted to or not."

     Tom let himself laugh at Cas's teasing. "Well no need to plan for that. Of course we will live together in Boston. There's no telling what kind of trouble you will get into if I'm not there." The two continued to tease each other about who would get into the most trouble, while Tom forced himself to believe that everything will be okay. All he needed was Cas, and everything else will work out. He had to believe that, Tom firmly told himself. But Warden's laughter was getting louder, and his darkness stronger each time he surfaced to the front of Tom's mind. Tom couldn't but be afraid of what more was to come... or that he will never be free of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I apologize again for the long wait, but I hope you like Ch. 9. I have been feeling more motivated to write lately, so I hope to get the next chapter out soon! I'm thinking of making this into a series of sorts once I'm finish with this part of the story. I won't go into detail because it will give away what I have planned for this story. WARNING: MOST IF NOT ALL OF THE REMAINING CHAPTERS WILL HAVE DARKER THEMES AND ANGST. The first part of the series will not have a happy ending per se... maybe if you squint. But I am excited to tell the story line that I have imagined for this series!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE THAT I HAVE ADDED MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AS TAG FOR THIS STORY. I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT ADDING IT SOONER!


	10. Breaking Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck explains to Metatron how he knows Dean Winchester's soul is the soul of The Righteous Man, and how Castiel is the lonely angel destined to raise him from perdition. That night in the barn was not the first time the souls of Dean Winchester and Castiel met. These souls have bonded time and time again, in past and alternate lives. Their story of the time Dean Winchester was Tom Hanniger in the small little mining town of Harmony is no different.  
> PLEASE READ WARNINGS AND TAGS BEFORE READING THIS FIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own My Bloody Valentine (2009) or Supernatural, nor do I own their characters. I am not making a profit from this fanfiction work.  
> I will not be going into details on scenes in the My Bloody Valentine (2009) movie, but will be adding my own scenes that include Castiel. Please watch My Bloody Valentine 3D before reading this fanfiction, and please also take note of the movie's own warnings before watching.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE THAT I HAVE ADDED MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AS TAG FOR THIS STORY. I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT ADDING IT SOONER!
> 
> WARNING: THERE IS RAPE/NON-CON IN THIS CHAPTER! THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SCENES FROM AN EARLIER CHAPTER. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ PLEASE SKIP THE ITALIC SECTION STARTING WITH "FLASHBACK"!!!!

     During the last few weeks of school, Cas was relieved that there were no other incidents at school. Not for lack of trying though. Red and his friends always seemed to be around the corner, ready to goad Tom into a fight. Thankfully, Cas was able to intervene each time with a quick, gentle push in the other direction. Fortunately, Tom didn't fight the redirections, though not without sending his own little goading back in Red's way. Every time this happen, Tom would wrap an arm around Cas as they are walking away from Red and would send a smug smirk and a wink back at Red when he thought Cas wasn't looking. Cas knew what Tom was trying to do though. If Red decides to respond by charging at Tom anyways one day, Tom would have no choice but to defend himself. Cas has tried to call out Tom on his not so subtle plan, but his response is always, "Relax, Cas, the guy is not going to do anything. He's still humiliated by the last time."

     Cas was not so sure about that as Red appeared to have gone through a self-acceptance journey, which was evident by the fact that Red was openly leering at him. On the one hand, Cas was happy that the other boy was not feeling ashamed of his sexuality; but on the other hand he did not appreciate being objectified. Cas worried that Red may try to get him alone at some point, and he even shared this concern with Tom. After all, Red was still a bully. Tom still didn't seem concerned though.

    "He'd have to go through me first, Cas. Besides... if I see even the smallest hint of him wanting to try that...I'll handle it. You don't need to worry about him," Tom would answer.

    This, of course, only increased Cas's worries. So that now graduation day was here, Cas could finally breath a sigh of relief. All Castiel needed to do is walk across that stage when his name is called, and all the worries will be left behind. 

    Cas, along with most of the rest of his class, was sitting in their assigned chairs in their high school's gym as the principal gave his speech to the graduating class. Cas gave a sigh as he found himself wishing that Tom was sitting next to him. Unfortunately, Tom opted out of participating in the graduation ceremony, and requested that his diploma be mailed to him. Cas protested this, wanting Tom to get the recognition he deserved for all the hard work he did at school, but Tom wouldn't hear it.

    "It's just not a good idea for me to walk in the ceremony, Cas. I'll still be there, though. You don't think I'm going to miss watching you graduate, do you? I'll be at the top of the bleachers, cheering you on," Tom had said after the tenth time Cas had begged Tom to reconsider.

    Cas subtly looked around for his friend, and did not have to look for very long. As promised, Tom was at the very top of the bleachers in a corner away from the families. Cas couldn't help but appreciate how handsome he looked in the brown leather jacket Cas had given him for Christmas last year. Cas knew he was caught when Tom suddenly leaned forward to rest his forearms on his knees. Tom caught Cas's eye before sending a smirk and a wink. Cas returned with a smile of his own. Tom then, with an amused smile, pointed towards the stage and mouthed, "Pay attention." Cas quickly turned back to the stage, and was relieved to see that students were lining up to get their diplomas and awards. Cas hurriedly stood with the rest of the students in his row to get in line. Ten minutes later, Cas was sitting down with his diploma, an official high school graduate. As soon as he was seated, Cas looked back towards the bleachers at Tom, who was smiling wide at Cas. Tom gave a thumbs up, and Cas returned it with a smile and a quick thumbs up of his own. When the last student finally sat down and the class was dismissed, Cas couldn't get out of his seat fast enough. He ran straight to Tom, and he didn't stop until he jumped up to wrap his arms around Tom's neck for a tight hug. He felt Tom laugh before arms wrap around his waist. Cas laughed when Tom lifted him off his feet and spin him around. When Tom gently set him back on his feet, he smiled brightly up at Tom before saying, "Finally we're done with this school." 

    Tom smiled before answering, "You bet! We'll both be in Boston before you know it."

    Cas let out an exaggerated sigh before, "Ugh...I can't wait till we are in Boston, and we can put this town behind us."

    Tom laughed out loud, "Yes, that will definitely be the icing on the cake, but lets not act too excited for our dads' sake."

    "Oh of course," Cas answered with mock seriousness.

    Tom nodded his head toward the double doors leading outside the gym, "Come on. Dad and Mr. Novak are waiting for us outside. You know if we leave them alone for too long, they'll start talking business mumbo jumbo, and it'll be hours before we actually sit down at the restaurant for our celebratory dinner."

    Cas laughed out loud, "Don't I know it."

    The two boys started towards the double doors, Tom's arm around Cas's shoulders. When those double doors closed behind him, Cas let out a sigh of relief as his shoulders suddenly felt lighter. As if by the closing of those doors, he was also shutting a way everything that worried him and kept him up at night. Tom must have noticed the sigh, as Cas was suddenly being tugged closer.

    "You okay," Tom whispered in his ears.

    "Mmm. I'm perfect," Cas answered and he let himself rest his head on Tom's shoulder.

     He felt Tom shake as he heard a chuckle from him. "Okay," was all Tom said before he lead him to their fathers. Cas only smiled, believing that nothing could go wrong from here on.

* * *

     Hours later, Cas was in Tom's bathroom, getting ready for bed as he hummed the tune of a song from one of Tom's favorite bands. Cas finished putting away his toothpaste and mouthwash, and turned to head out the bathroom, but nearly jumped a foot in the air when he nearly bumped into Tom.

     "Geeze, Tom, don't scare me like that," Cas stated as he put a hand over his heart as if to try and calm the rapid beatings.

     "Sorry," Tom answered with an apologetic smile as he fiddled with an opened envelope in his hand. "I just...um," Tom started, and Cas was surprised to see that Tom was looking unsure, almost shy.

     "What is it, Tom? Is something wrong?" Tom didn't answer, and instead stared down at the envelope in his hands before suddenly shoving it towards Cas.

     Cas frowned in confusion before gently taking the wrinkled envelope from Tom's hands. Once he smoothed it out, Cas could see the logo to one of the many schools in Boston he knew Tom had applied to. Cas held his breath as he tugged the letter out of the envelope, unfolded it, and began to read the first line:  _Dear Thomas Hanniger, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into our university._ Castiel stopped reading after the first sentence. He couldn't stop the shriek of excitement that left his mouth before he jumped up to throw his arms around Tom.

     "Tom! This is great news!"

     Tom laughed as he wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist in a tight hug. "I take it this means you're happy about this," Tom teased.

     "Of course I'm happy! I mean...now this means I wont have to smuggle you into Boston," Cas teased.

     Tom chuckled before saying, "You wouldn't need to smuggle me. I would have come with you to Boston, whether or not I was accepted, remember? Got to make sure you stay out of trouble," he teased back. Cas grinned big before he threw his arms around Tom's neck again. After a moment Cas took a step back to look up at his friend, and flushed when he saw that same heated look that was in Tom's eyes that day he was bandaging up Tom's hand.  Tom's hand slowly traveled down Cas's arms, until fingers laced with his own.

     "I was thinking," Tom stated softly, his husky voice sending shivers up Cas's arms, "us graduating, me getting acceptance into an university in Boston...I'd say that calls for a celebration."

     "Yeah?" Cas asked as he inwardly cursed his increasingly reddening cheeks, "h-how...should we celebrate?"

     "Mmm," Tom gently tugged Cas closer, "I'm thinking we could continue where we started the other day...when you were bandaging up my hand."

     Cas felt himself flush even more, but he then felt his feet move of his own accord as he found himself stepping closer to Tom's warmth. Cas found himself what he usually did when he was flustered, he began to ramble. "T-there was a lot going on that day. We had that tickle fight, then we had ice cream, then we watched movies, and of course there was the piz…" Cas stopped abruptly when Tom placed a finger at his lips. After a moment Tom's finger moved to where his whole hand was cupping Castiel's cheek. "You know exactly what I'm talking about," Tom whispered before his mouth finally descended on Cas's. A thousand thoughts streaked through Cas's mind. All from,  _I can't believe this is actually happening_ , to  _wow, he is such a good kisser_. Just as Cas was going to return the kiss, a thousand worries began to bombard him at once. Cas gently pulled away to look up at Tom, "What about Sarah, Tom?"

     "She and I are done, you know that," Tom responded before coaxing his tongue back into Cas's mouth. Cas moan into the kiss and he felt his hands traveling up Tom's chest before another question began to intrude on his mind. Cas gently moved away for the second time, and almost laugh at the frustrated huff that he got in return, but decided to keep the seriousness this question was owed.

     "Tom, if we go down this road...what will happen...too us? Who will I be to you," Cas asked and was instantly terrified of the answer, but he knew it would hurt the most if he were to find out later rather than now. There was  a moment of silence where Cas held his breath, but then that breath left in a gasp as he was suddenly whirled around and lifted gently onto the bathroom counter. A moment later, Tom was suddenly crowded in his space, his strong arms resting on either side of Cas.

     "You will be, what you have always been, but I was just too scared to admit," Tom whispered as a hand caressed Cas's cheek, "My Angel." As Cas looked into Tom's eyes he saw so much in one look. Sincerity, vulnerability, and love. In that moment, any other worries Cas had melted away and he let a soft, gentle smile cross his face. Cas grasped Tom's shirt and gently tugged him closer so that their lips met again, this time Cas relaxed into the kiss as he linked his arms around Tom's neck. He did not know when, but at one point the innocent, exploring kiss turn heated. Tom grasped Cas's hip and tugged him flush against his body, and Cas responded by wrapping his legs around Tom's waist to bring their bodies even closer. Cas let his hand travel up so that his finger were threading through Tom's short hair. Tom's hands travelled down to Cas's bottom, and he felt himself being held firm against Tom's bodies and his unmistakable hardness. That's when everything changed.

     Suddenly Cas was no longer in Tom's bathroom, and was instead in the security room of the hospital. He was on a desk, being pinned down by Harry Warden's body. It was like he was reliving fragments of that Valentine's night, flash after flash were scenes from his nightmares.

      _FLASH_

_Harry Warden grinding his groin into Cas, while Cas struggled with all his might._

      _FLASH_

_Cas wanting to scream in pain with each rough thrust into his body, but Warden's hands squeezing down on his throat is preventing him from doing so._

_FLASH_

_Harry Warden laughing at the tears flowing down Cas's face, before bending down to lick them up._

_FLASH_

_Cas begging for it all to stop. "STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE! STOP!"_

   In the midst of the flashbacks playing in his mind like a movie, he hadn't noticed that he and Tom has stopped kissing or that Cas himself was crying and whispering "please" and "stop." He didn't hear Tom frantically calling his name, his wide, frightened blue eyes only stare ahead as the horror movie in his mind kept playing on repeat. He didn't noticed Tom gently picking Cas up and carrying him to the bedroom, nor did he notice Tom sitting down as he cradled Cas in his lap. When Cas finally came to, it was to find him self in Tom's lap, wrapped tightly in strong arms, and being rocked gently back forth. He could hear Tom whispering the same phrases again, "Shh, Cas. You're safe. I'm here. I got you. You're safe. Shh, Cas. Come back to me, Angel." Finally Cas moved away from Tom's shoulder so that he can look at the other boy. Cas dreaded to see the disappointed look on Tom's face, but he forced himself to look into those green eyes, ready to apologize.

     "Hey," Tom stated in the same gentle voice as he moved some hair out of Cas's eyes, "there's my Angel," he continued as he cupped Cas's cheek. Cas sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned into the caress. After a moment, Cas opened his eyes about ready to apologize, but Tom, strangely, beat him to it.

     "Cas, I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot. Of course this all too soon. I'm such an idiot for not realizing it. Please forgive me, Angel. I'm so sorry I scared you."

      Cas sniffled and blinked in confusion at Tom's words before answering, "You didn't do anything wrong, and you couldn't have known. I promise that I wanted it...I don't know what happened. One moment I'm with you, feeling safe; and the next I'm back in the hospital with him, terrified out of my mind. I don't know what's wrong with me," a sobbed forced it's way out as Cas said those last words. He was beyond frustrated. He had thought he was doing so well... considering what happened.

      "Hey, don't say that," Tom gently admonished, "there is nothing wrong with you. It was just too soon. That's all that was." Tom was quiet for another moment, before he hesitantly asked, "W-was it something that I did? Did I hurt you?"

      "No!" Cas was quick to answer before answering more calmly, "No, you didn't do anything wrong, Tom. I-I liked what was happening before that. I-it felt good," Cas answered, and inwardly cursed the blush he knew was decorating his face if Tom's pleased smile was anything to go by.

      "Yeah?" Tom asked with a happy smile, "I guess that means I'm not too bad of a boyfriend."

      "You're not a bad anything," Cas suddenly paused when he fully processed those words, "boyfriend?" Cas asked, and almost cringed at the hope that was so obvious in that one-worded question.

      "Well, yeah," Tom teased, "you don't think I go around kissing people, willy nilly, do you?"

      Cas laughed and couldn't help but teased back, "I don't know. You know what they say about those bad boys. They're certainly wild ones."

      Tom let out a startled laugh before answering, "Oh...oh, really? 'Wild one' you say, huh? I'll show you wild one," Tom warned before he was tickling at Cas's sides.  Cas would deny with his dying breath that that was a giggle that came from his mouth the second Tom starting tickling. Tom continued tickling as he teased, "Hmm? Who's the wild one now? Huh? Huh?" After few minutes, Tom finally stopped and Cas collapsed back against Tom's chest, too exhausted to even admonish his friend. As if his body wanted to communicate that, Cas suddenly let go of a big yawn. A rumble from Tom's chest told him that Tom was chuckling.

     "I think it's time for bed," Tom stated softly. Ten minutes later found both Tom and Cas in bed with Tom having one arm wrapped around Cas's shoulder, while Cas had his head pillowed on Tom's chest. Moments later found them both asleep, but the sleep is anything but "restful."

* * *

     The next morning, Cas found himself waking up at 6:00am. He groaned and tried to go back to sleep, but his brain apparently decided that he was going to stay awake. The feeling of the rhythmed up and down movement of the chest his head was currently pillowed on, told him that Tom was still sleeping. Cas slowly started to move out of the arms that were wrapped around him, but they tightened as soon as Cas moved. Cas let out a huff before trying to gently move an arm, but the arms only tightened their hold. Cas felt Tom's chest vibrate as he heard the grumble above his head, "Where do you think your going," Tom's voice still thick with sleep.

     "I'm going for a run," Cas answered. He heard movement above that told him that Tom had stretched his arm over to pick up the clock. A second later Tom's chest vibrated with another groan, and Cas couldn't stop the amused smiled from crossing his face. 

     "It's 6:00am, Cas," Tom whined, "are you insane?"

     Cas let out a small laugh before answering, "It's okay. I was thinking of doing this run by myself anyways. Go back to sleep. I'll be back before you wake up."

     "Ugh, fine," Tom grumbled and let his arm drop onto the bed before mumbling, "you're still insane."

     Cas laughed again before leaning up to give Tom a quick peck before promising, "I'll be here when you wake up." That brought a pleased smile from Tom, and a moment later Tom was back to sleep. 

     Ten minutes later, Cas was heading out the door. Cas stopped at the end of the drive way, and considered which direction he should run in. Cas usually went right, towards the town's park. Not for the scenery, or the different trails; but for the sole fact that it was in the exact opposite direction of the hospital. Cas looked in the direction he knew the hospital to be, and he felt his whole body go rigid in fear. Cas was about to run towards the park, to put as much distance between himself and the hospital as he could, but then he remembered what happened last night. Where finally his dreams were coming true. His best friend returned Cas's feelings, and they had that toe clenching, fire works exploding in your head, kiss; and then everything came crashing down. Apparently Warden wasn't done terrorizing him. Even from the grave, Warden was taking from Cas what was not for Warden to take. Then Cas heart clenched as a sudden realization crossed his mind. A body was never found. What if... Oh God, what if he survived? What if this is the way the Universe is warning Cas that Warden isn't done with him, yet.

     Cas felt his throat begin to close up, and he knew hyperventilating will follow soon. Cas took a step back, away from the driveway entry; ready to run back inside and into the safety of Tom's arms; but then he forced himself to stop. Cas took a deep breath, and reminded himself that if Warden had survived, than that psychopath would surely have returned to the town to try and finish what he started by now. As Cas exhaled the deep breath, he told himself that, dead or alive, he won't allow for Warden to intrude on his life any more than he already has. Cas took a deep breath, and forced himself to run in the direction of the hospital. 

     When he arrived to the entrance of hospital, Cas stopped running and just stared at the place. It amazes Cas that one day he can't wait till he can be a doctor, and the next he is too afraid to enter the hospital. Cas reminded himself that it was perfectly normal to have these feelings, but dammit it was so unfair. Being an ER Doctor meant so much to him for so long, and the fact it was being taken away from him made Cas livid. Cas took a step towards the hospital, but then he couldn't bring himself to take another. The fear was keeping him paralyzed to the spot. Cas took a breath, and tried to will himself to move forward, but a heavy boulder might as well be resting on Cas's feet because he wasn't moving anywhere. Cas let out a frustrated sigh, and plopped himself down onto the bench next to him before bring his knees up to curl his arms around them. He was not sure how long he was there, but he didn't move from the spot until the sound of a bus pulling up took him away from the staring contest he had going on with the hospital. The bus remained stop for a few moments before the doors finally swung open. Cas didn't move from his spot, as he continued to stare at the bus in thought. Cas jumped when a voice suddenly spoke up from the bus.

     "Well? You getting on or not, kid?" The voice came from the older gentleman Castiel had seen come into the hospital cafeteria a few times to grab a bite to eat. Cas look down and realized he was on a waiting bench for the public bus. Cas looked back at the bus, as a thought suddenly occurred to him. 

     "I don't got all day, kid. Got a schedule to stick to." The older man spoke up again; and, as if that was the que he was waiting for, Cas shot up and stepped into the bus. 

     "What's the furthest this bus goes to," Cas asked.

     "I reckon that'll be the hospital two towns over," the older man, the name tag read "Bobby," answered.

     Cas hesitated for only moment before giving a determined nod and saying, "Alright. That's exactly where I want to go."

     "It'll be a long ride. Like I said, got a schedule to keep to," Bobby answered calmly. Cas was willing to bet this man was never in a hurry to go anywhere, schedule or not.

     "That's okay, I like long drives," Cas answered with a sincere smile, something told him he would become fond of this Bobby.

     "Alright, kid, well the bus is empty; so you have your choice of a seat. The bus fee is a $1.50," Bobby answered. 

     Cas immediately went to the inside, zipper pocket in his runner's jacket; relieved that he always kept an emergency stash of money there. He amused himself by making a mental note to brag about this to Tom, who had always teased him about his emergency pocket. Cas handed over the money, and was please to receive a water bottle from the driver in return.

     "Thank you," Cas stated.

     Bobby gave a careless shrug before answering, "Long drive, you'll need to hydrate."

     Cas thanked the man again before heading to the back of the bus, and taking a window seat. Cas pulled out his cell phone, and sent a quick group text to Tom, John Hanniger, and his own dad; then he turned the phone off and placed it back in his jacket pocket. The text had read that there was something he needed to do and would be back soon. Cas knew that wouldn't appeased them, which is why he shut his phone off. He didn't need them coming after him and trying to change his mind, or coddle him. He knew they would only be trying to help...but he needed to do this on his own. Cas relaxed into his seat, and got lost in the scenery. 

     Cas must have dozed off at some point because the next thing he knew he was being gentle shaken awake.

     "Wake up, kid, we're here," Cas heard the gruff voice of Bobby above his head.

     Cas sat up and blinked in confusion as he looked outside the window. He was looking at a hospital. 

     "You said you wanted to go to this hospital, right? Well, here we are," came Bobby's voice once again.

     Cas slowly stood up, and started to gather his things.

     "Do you have a ride back, kid? It'll be a while till I'm back here, I've got a...," Bobby started, but was cut off.

     "A schedule to stick to. I know," Cas answered as he turned, and gave the man a fond smile, "And thank you, but I'll have a ride back home." Tom would likely be yelling at him the whole time, but still, a ride none the less.

     Bobby gave a grunt, and Cas was pleasantly surprised when the older man ruffled his hair before saying, "Take care of yourself, kid." Cas would even dare to say that the grumpy old man almost smiled. Cas thanked the man again before heading to the door of the bus. For a moment, Cas remained frozen there; but then Cas took a deep breath and forced one foot to step off the bus. When nothing happened, Cas brought the other foot down. When he heard the bus doors close, Cas remained staring at the Hospital. He feared that if he turned around, he would wave for Bobby to stop the bus so that he could climb back into the safety that was the bus. Cas closed his eyes, and breathed in the air. He kept them closed as he heard the bus took off, and didn't open them again until he could no longer hear the bus. 

    "You got this, Cas," he whispered to himself, as an attempt to psych himself up. It didn't work, unfortunately, because his feet were still frozen in place. He closed his eyes, and pictured the same dream he must have pictured a thousand times. He was dressed in blue scrubs, in the ER of a hospitals, giving out orders as he saves lives. Just like his mother did before she passed away. Picturing his mother's sweet face brought a sense of calmness about him. Cas opened his eyes to glare at the hospital, determined not to leave until he has entered into that hospital.

    "Maybe if I did it at a run," Cas said to himself, "Okay...okay...on the count of three. One...two...three!"

    Cas broke off at a run, heading straight for the hospital, and he didn't stop. Cas kept running until those automatic doors slid open, and he was inside the E.R. There must have been multiple emergencies come in at once, because he could sense the urgency from every staff member, running to different which ways within the E.R. Cas remained standing there in the middle of the E.R., not moving or saying anything, just taking it all in. As Cas stood there, he realized that he wasn't ready to turn and run back in the other direction. That familiar weight on his chest that always threatened to take his breath away wasn't there. Cas must have made quite a sight, what with him standing in the middle of E.R. and not saying anything as he captures his breath from the adrenaline rush, because a nurse suddenly stopped in her tracks in front of Cas.

     "Sir? Sir, are you all right."

     "Y-yeah. Yeah, I'm alright. I'm okay," Cas said with a smile because it was really true. He was okay, Cas finally realized, as the most pleasant warmth filled his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This chapter took forever! Chapters 10-12 was originally one chapter, but it got soooo long, so I divided it into three chapters. So now you get three chapters at the same time! Yay! I hope everyone enjoys these chapters! I worked really hard on them! I hope everyone also noticed the new MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH tag I added when I submitted chapter 9. Please take note of that as you read this story. I am also adding a new tag, Sexual Harassment, as there are parts in these chapters and in future chapters that will contain sexual harassment. 
> 
> I love reading everyone's comments and reviews! Please leave more!


	11. I Need You to Need Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck explains to Metatron how he knows Dean Winchester's soul is the soul of The Righteous Man, and how Castiel is the lonely angel destined to raise him from perdition. That night in the barn was not the first time the souls of Dean Winchester and Castiel met. These souls have bonded time and time again, in past and alternate lives. Their story of the time Dean Winchester was Tom Hanniger in the small little mining town of Harmony is no different.  
> PLEASE READ WARNINGS AND TAGS BEFORE READING THIS FIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own My Bloody Valentine (2009) or Supernatural, nor do I own their characters. I am not making a profit from this fanfiction work.  
> I will not be going into details on scenes in the My Bloody Valentine (2009) movie, but will be adding my own scenes that include Castiel. Please watch My Bloody Valentine 3D before reading this fanfiction, and please also take note of the movie's own warnings before watching.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE THAT I HAVE ADDED MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AS TAG FOR THIS STORY. I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT ADDING IT SOONER!
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEX SCENES AND TRAUMA TIGGERS!

     _Previously:_

_Cas broke off at a run, heading straight for the hospital, and he didn't stop. Cas kept running until those automatic doors slid open, and he was inside the E.R. There must have been multiple emergencies come in at once, because he could sense the urgency from every staff member, running to different which ways within the E.R. Cas remained standing there in the middle of the E.R., not moving or saying anything, just taking it all in. As Cas stood there, he realized that he wasn't ready to turn and run back in the other direction. That familiar weight on his chest that always threatened to take his breath away wasn't there. Cas must have made quite a sight, what with him standing in the middle of E.R. and not saying anything as he captures his breath from the adrenaline rush, because a nurse suddenly stopped in her tracks in front of Cas._

_"Sir? Sir, are you all right."_

_"Y-yeah. Yeah, I'm alright. I'm okay," Cas said with a smile because it was really true. He was okay, Cas finally realized, as the most pleasant warmth filled his chest._

* * *

      An hour later, Cas was stepping outside into the entrance of the hospital with a gauze taped on one arm from when he gave blood earlier, and a cherry Icee in his other hand. Cas let out a sigh as he finally pulled his phone from his pocket, and turning it on. He winced when his phone immediately exploded with text and voicemail notices, most of which were from Tom. Cas decided to skip checking all of those messages from now, and went straight to his Favorites contact list and called Tom. The first ring wasn't even finished when the call was answer.

     "Cas! Are you okay? I've been trying to reach you for hours," came Tom's frantic tone from the phone.

     "I know, Tom. I'm sorry I worried you, but I promise I'm okay," Cas quickly assured and there seemed to be a sigh of relief from Tom, but then it was cover up with another quick response.

     "What the hell, Cas?! Where have you been?"

     "I know. I know, Tom. I really am sorry, and I promise I will explain. Can you come and pick me up? I am at the hospital in Winchester," Cas asked.

     "WHAT?! What are you doing all the way out there?! What the hell happened?! How did you even get out there?!"

     "Tom, I really am sorry I worried you. I promise this was all for a good reason, and I promise I will explain. Can you please come pick me up," Cas begged.

     "Oh, I'm coming to pick you up alright. There had better be a damn good reason. I was really worried about you, Cas!"

     "I know, Tom. I am so sorry, and I promise it is a good reason. Please don't be angry with me," Cas's voice softened in that last plea.

     There was silence from Tom's end of the phone before their was finally a resigned sigh, and Cas felt his shoulder melt a fraction with relief. Tom's frustrated, but now calm, voice came back on the line, "Just...stay there, okay? I'll be there in an hour," before hanging up. 

     Ten minutes later, Cas's stomach began to growl at him, and Cas realized that it must be pass lunch time. Cas quickly threw away his now empty Icee cup, and headed back into the hospital for their cafeteria, and was annoyed when he came across the long lunch line. By the time Cas got his juice and sandwich, and finished both, forty minutes had passed. Cas quickly threw out his trash before heading back outside. Cas sat at the bus pickup bench, and it wasn't long before a familiar jeep pulled up in front of Cas. Cas took a deep breath to prepare himself for the argument he knew was coming, but the sight that met him was not what he was expecting. Tom didn't say anything when Cas hopped into the jeep, just pulled away from the hospital and hopped back onto the road. After being on the rode for another ten minutes, Tom still hadn't said a word. He wouldn't even look at Cas.

     "Tom...," Cas tried but stopped when the other boy sharply held a hand up.

     "Not now," Tom simply said before returning his hand to the wheel, his hand gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles were white.

     "But..."

     "Cas!," Cas jumped at Tom's sudden outburst. There was a moment of silence as Tom took a breath before continuing in a softer voice, "just...not now, okay?" There was nothing else said after that, as if Tom was ending the conversation. Cas bristled, about ready to demand that Tom listen to him, but then decided against. He didn't want this to lead into a bigger argument then what it apparently already was. Cas almost wanted to laugh. They hadn't even been together for 24 hours, and they were fighting so soon. Cas decided to give Tom the space he needed for the time being. However, forty minutes later night had fallen and still no word was said from Tom. Cas decided to try again. 

     "Tom," Cas started.

     "Cas," Tom snapped out, but Cas cut him off.

     "No! You need to let me explain. Tom, please?" Cas pleaded, his voice cracking a little bit. It hurt that Cas had such a good break through, and Tom wasn't letting him share that. Tom suddenly pulled over on the side of the road, causing Cas to jump and grab onto the handle above his seat.

     "What is there to explain? That you decided to take off to who knows where, and not even tell anyone where you were going. You ignored all my phone calls. Scared me half to death. And all for what? So you can give some damn blood!"

      Cas blinked in confusion before he looked down at his arm, and remembered that he still had the gauze taped on his arm. Cas quickly removed the offending bandage, before looking back at Tom.

     "That's not why I was there. Yes, I ended up doing that while I was there, but that's not the reason-,"Cas was cut off.

     "What other reason could there possibly be?"

     "I just-"

     "You don't have family that way."

     "Yes, but-"

     "You're only family beside me and my dad, is your father."

      "Just, listen-"

      "We are all here in Harmony. I know your doctors are  _here_ , in Harmony, as well."

      "Tom-"

      "So why  _the hell_ would you put me-"

      "BECASUSE HE'S TAKEN ENOUGH FROM ME!" Cas finally screamed out, shocking himself and Tom into silence. "I just," Cas continued, "please, Tom, listen."

       There was another moment of silence, before Tom let go a resigned sigh, and then gave a quick nod for Cas to continue. Cas let out a breath of relief, and reached over and grasped Tom's hand. Even though he now had Tom's attention, the prospect to sharing all this made Cas want to receive strength from Tom. Cas was grateful that despite being angry, Tom gave Cas's hand a gentle squeeze. Cas's outburst must have chased away most of the anger.

       "Um...well, when I first woke up in the hospital, I was really upset. I begged you to take me away. Being there...where it happened...even though it wasn't the same room...I just couldn't be there. Every second I was there I felt all the walls closing in, and this pressure on my chest was keeping me from breathing. And later on, when I started to run again, I couldn't even run in the same direction as the hospital because that same feeling would come over me. I was...I am...too scared to step a foot in that place," Cas whispered. He felt his throat tighten up, so he cleared his throat to try and prevent the sob that was trying to come out. A gentle squeeze from Tom encouraged Cas to continue on. "Last night, I was so happy because never in my wildest dreams did I ever think you returned my feelings, and we were so close...but then he came out of no where, paralyzing me all over again. This morning I made myself run in the direction of the hospital, but I couldn't even make it pass the bus stop at the front of the parking lot entrance." Cas let out a tired sigh before answering, "He's supposed to be dead, and yet he is still terrorizing me," he whispered out. This time tears did fall, but he was pleased when Tom reached up and gently wiped the tears away. Cas smiled and learned into Tom's hand before looking back up those beautiful green eyes.

      "That's when the bus pulled up, and I learned that the furthest it goes to is to the hospital two towns over. In that moment, I was so angry that Warden still had so much control, and I just...I just couldn't allow that anymore. He's taken enough from me, he can't take my life too. You know how much I want to be an E.R. doctor...just like my mom was before she died. I thought that maybe I could step in other hospitals, as long as it wasn't our town's hospital. So I just...I got on the bus before I could talk myself out of it," then suddenly Cas looked up at Tom, smiling through his tears, "I did it, Tom. I was scared at first...I even had to do a running start. But, Tom, I was inside the E.R., and the best part? There were no walls closing in, no pressure on my chest. I felt so light...free. I knew then I was going to be okay," Cas finally finished.

      Cas watched Tom in the following silence, hoping that he would say something. Cas was instead shocked when Tom suddenly let go of Cas's hand and got out of the jeep. Cas could only blink in confusion as he watched Tom walk around to the back of the jeep. Cas quickly clambered out of the jeep, and followed Tom to the back. 

      "Tom," Cas asked, but he was ignored. Tom instead wordlessly opened the hatch to the back of the jeep. With a closer look, Cas could see that Tom's hands were shaking.

      "Tom, please, look at me," Cas pleaded. Tom suddenly stopped what he was doing, and Cas watched as Tom clenched his hands so hard his knuckles turned white before quickly relaxing his hands again.

      Tom finally turned to look at Cas before saying, "I'm...I'm so glad you were able to do that, Cas, I really am. I just...I don't see how you needed to do that alone. We're supposed to have each other's backs." 

      "We do, Tom, and there is no shadow of a doubt that you would have had my back today. I know if you were with me today, you would have been so brave, and I would have been able to walk into that hospital with my hand in yours without hesitation because I know you would have protected me from everything," Cas answered, this time walking forward to grasped both of Tom's hands in his own. 

      "Then why," Tom asked softly, still looking confused and hurt. Cas gently squeezed Tom's hands before answering.

      "This was something I needed to do on my own. If I am going to be a doctor one day, then I needed to fins the courage to enter the hospital today myself." Tom nodded, but didn't say anything, just looked down at their feet. He no longer looked confused, but Cas could tell he was still upset. "Hey," Cas said softly, "talk to me. What's going on in that head of yours?"

      Tom was silent for another moment before finally saying, "I need you, Cas, and I...I  _need_ to know that you need me too."

      At those words, Cas couldn't stop the soft smile that crossed his face. "Tom," Cas started, "I do need you. I'd be distraught if I lost you. I promise, I'll never leave you," somehow knowing that is what Tom needed to hear. He must have been right because Tom finally smiled. Cas returned the smile before lifting himself up on his toes to cover Tom's mouth with his own. Tom's arms circled Cas's waist, to hold him closer to Tom's body. A shiver traveled down his body as he felt Tom's tongue stroke his bottom lip, Cas opened his mouth to grant entrance. When Tom's tongue caressed his own, Cas couldn't stop from moaning into the kiss. Tom's hands travelled lower, and suddenly he was being lifted from the ground. Cas wrapped his arms and legs around Tom tightly, as their kiss became more heated. Tom began to walk them towards the car, until he was laying Cas out on the back bed of his jeep. Tom paused suddenly as he was hovering over Cas. Cas frowned up in confusion.

     "Is this okay," Tom asked gently, "Are you sure you're ready?"

     In response Cas set up for another long, slow, deep kiss. When they finally pulled away, Cas swiftly pulled off his shirt, before laying back down. "Please, Tom, touch me," Cas whispered. Tom let out a groan before he was coming down to continue their kiss, this time letting his hands to travel down Cas's body to gently pull down his running pants, Cas already having kicked off his shoes. Cas groaned when Tom's lips attached themselves to his neck this time, and when that tongue found a special sweet spot just below his ear, Cas couldn't stop the gasp that left his mouth. Cas lifted his hand up to thread his fingers through Tom's short hair, as he started to kiss his way down Cas's neck. When Tom's mouth latched to one of his nipples, Cas was shocked when he immediately moaned out loud and arched his back. Tom moaned around the nipple, and the vibrations on his nipple sent another pleasurable shock throughout his body. One of Tom's hands slowly caressed its way up his body until it took Cas's until it was squeezing and rolling Cas's other nipple. Cas writhed and moaned aloud once again, which Tom's name leaving his mouth in a breathless moan. Tom's head came back up to bring Cas into his lustful gaze, "Does my angel like that," he asked in a deep, husky voice.

     "Yes! Yes...please don't stop...please," was Cas's desperate answer.

     Tom leaned down and captured Cas's lips in another gentle kiss before answering, "Shh...I got you, Cas. I got you." Tom's mouth returned to Cas's sensitive nipple, returning Cas to a writhing mess. When Tom switched over to take the other nipple in his mouth, Cas's gasps and breathless moans only increasing as he begged for more.

     "Tom...please...I need...," Cas gasped out.

     "What, what do you need, Angel," Tom soothed.

     "You...I need you, Tom...please!"

     Tom's mouth came down on Cas's for a firm kiss, as one of his arms reached for something above Cas's head. When Tom finally pulled away, Cas blinked in confusion when he saw the bottle of lube in Tom's hand. When Tom only blushed in response, Cas raised an eyebrow, "Well aren't you confident," he decided to tease and laughed when that cause Tom's blush to deepen. Cas's laugh was cut off when his mouth was taken in another rough kiss. When Tom pulled away he whispered, "turn over," softly. Cas lifted a hand to cup Tom's cheek before whispering, "I want to look into your eyes."

     Tom smiled softly down at Cas before he gently grasped Cas's hand and kissed Cas's wrist. "It'll be temporary. You'll like it, I promise." Cas leaned up for one last kiss before complying, and let out a pleased  _hmm_ when Tom began kissing his way down Cas's neck and back, and moaned when his bottom was grabbed and knead in firm hands. Cas felt his cheeks being gently spread, and then let out a loud moan when he felt Tom's tongue at his hole. In the shock of pleasure, Cas's hands had wildly sought for something to hold onto, but whined when he was unable to find anything, leaving him to claw at the rough carpet of Tom's jeep. The noises that were coming from his mouth surprised Cas. When it finally got to be too much, "T-Tom...AH...please, I need you." He was finally able to catch a breath when Tom moved up Cas's body to whisper in his ear, "Patience, Angel," he teased before gently turning Cas back around to face him. Cas couldn't help the blush when Tom lifted and spread Cas's legs to where his knees were almost touching his shoulder. Cas heard the sound of a cap opening and closing, before he felt Tom placing a cool substance in his hole. Tom's finger gently teased his rim, before finally entering him. A relieved moan left Cas's mouth. Tom began gently fingering him, and after a few moments Cas lifted his hips, wanting to meet Tom's finger but a gentle hand kept his hips in place and he let out a whine.

     "Shh, Cas...just relax. Let me take care of you," Tom whispered as he gently added a second finger. Tom's fingers began moving around inside him as if he was searching for something. Cas knew he must have found what he was looking for when a certain spot inside made Cas see stars.

     "Ah! Tom...there, right there! Don't stop," Cas pleaded.

     "There it is," Tom answered with a soft chuckle, then proceeded to repeatedly press his fingers into that spot. It wasn't long until Cas was whimpering and clawing at the carpet again.

     "Tom, please," Cas managed to moan out.

     "What? What is it, Sweet Angel? What do you want," Tom asked sweetly.

     "You! I need you inside me. Please," Cas cried out.

     "Okay, Angel."

     Suddenly Tom pulled away from Cas, and he whined at the sudden emptiness. When it had been more than a few seconds that he didn't feel Tom's warmth, he cried out for him. A second later, a now naked Tom was hovering over him.

     "Hey, hey...I'm right here, Angel," Tom soothed before leaning down for another kiss.

     When Tom finally began to slowly enter into Cas, Cas winced as he felt some pain from the stretch, but felt his body melt when Tom leaned down for a long, slow kiss, distracting him. Once he was fully inside Cas, he felt Tom's body hold still. They had to stop the kiss to catch their breath, but Tom didn't move away, instead leaning his forehead against Cas's. Cas closed his eyes, forcing himself to breath as his body adjust to Tom being inside of him, the slight pain already fading.

     "Hey," Tom whispered down at Cas, causing Cas to open his eyes, "you with me, Angel?"

     Cas smiled as he slowly lifted his hips, simultaneously bringing Tom deeper inside of him and bringing a low groan from Tom.

     "I'm here, right here with you," Cas whispered.

     Tom returned his smile before gently pulling back and thrusting back inside, bringing out a gasp and a moan from Cas. Tom managed to find a rhythm, dragging out more moans and Tom's name from Cas's mouth. He felt Tom shift into a new angle, and with his next thrust Cas screamed aloud when he hit his prostate. Cas didn't have a chance to take a breath because Tom's cock was brushing against prostate with each thrust. One scream after the next, and Tom's name, was flowing from Cas's mouth as he writhed and clawed at the rough carpet, this time more desperately. At some point Cas must have closed his eyes because he heard Tom's voice above him saying, "Look at me...Angel, look at me." Cas instead had his head turned to the side as he continued to scream out his pleasure with each thrust against his prostate. Suddenly the body above him stopped moving and there was hot breath on his ear before a firm voice growled, "Open. Your. Eyes." Cas eyes shot open at those familiar words as he felt his heart constrict in fear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This chapter took forever! Chapters 10-12 was originally one chapter, but it got soooo long, so I divided it into three chapters. So now you get three chapters at the same time! Yay! I hope everyone enjoys these chapters! I worked really hard on them! I hope everyone also noticed the new MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH tag I added when I submitted chapter 9. Please take note of that as you read this story. I am also adding a new tag, Sexual Harassment, as there are parts in these chapters and in future chapters that will contain sexual harassment. 
> 
> I love reading everyone's comments and reviews! Please leave more!


	12. This Monster Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck explains to Metatron how he knows Dean Winchester's soul is the soul of The Righteous Man, and how Castiel is the lonely angel destined to raise him from perdition. That night in the barn was not the first time the souls of Dean Winchester and Castiel met. These souls have bonded time and time again, in past and alternate lives. Their story of the time Dean Winchester was Tom Hanniger in the small little mining town of Harmony is no different.  
> PLEASE READ WARNINGS AND TAGS BEFORE READING THIS FIC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own My Bloody Valentine (2009) or Supernatural, nor do I own their characters. I am not making a profit from this fanfiction work.  
> I will not be going into details on scenes in the My Bloody Valentine (2009) movie, but will be adding my own scenes that include Castiel. Please watch My Bloody Valentine 3D before reading this fanfiction, and please also take note of the movie's own warnings before watching.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE THAT I HAVE ADDED MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AS TAG FOR THIS STORY. I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT ADDING IT SOONER!
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEX SCENES, TRAUMA TIGGERS, AND SEXUAL HARASSMENT (NOT BY TOM)!

     _Previously:_

_Tom returned his smile before gently pulling back and thrusting back inside, bringing out a gasp and a moan from Cas. Tom managed to find a rhythm, dragging out more moans and Tom's name from Cas's mouth. He felt Tom shift into a new angle, and with his next thrust Cas screamed aloud when he hit his prostate. Cas didn't have a chance to take a breath because Tom's cock was brushing against prostate with each thrust. One scream after the next, and Tom's name, was flowing from Cas's mouth as he writhed and clawed at the rough carpet, this time more desperately. At some point Cas must have closed his eyes because he heard Tom's voice above him saying, "Look at me...Angel, look at me." Cas instead had his head turned to the side as he continued to scream out his pleasure with each thrust against his prostate. Suddenly the body above him stopped moving and there was hot breath on his ear before a firm voice growled, "Open. Your. Eyes." Cas eyes shot open at those familiar words as he felt his heart constrict in fear._

* * *

      Cas quickly turned his head, and immediately relaxed when he saw the gentle green eyes of his Tom. 

     "T-Tom," Cas whimpered out, who must have mistaken the whimper as one of pleasure because he continued his thrusts against, hitting Cas's prostate once again with each thrust.

     "That's it, Angel. Let me look into those beautiful eyes," Tom groaned.

     Cas immediately decided that must have been a memory trying to seep through into this moment with Tom, and shoved away the fear, reminding himself that Warden took enough and he won't take this beautiful moment too. Nevertheless, Cas wrapped his arms around Tom's broad shoulders, wanting to hold onto him instead of the rough carpet under him. He kept his eyes looking into those beautiful, gentle green eyes.

     "There you go, Angel. Just hold onto me. I got you," Tom's husky voice soothed.

     Cas clawed at Tom's back as he continued to scream for Tom who praised him, "Your so beautiful, Cas, making such pretty sounds. So good for me." At those last words, a pleasurable shiver travel down Cas body as he moaned again.

     "You like that, huh," Tom teased, "you like being good for me, Angel?"

     "Yes! Yes, I need...," Cas tried answering, but he seemed unable of saying a complete sentence.

     "What, Angel? Tell me. Tell me what I need to hear," came the gentle command.

     Cas didn't have to ask to know what Tom meant and immediately whimpered, "You! I need you. I need you so much." Cas felt a heat stir inside his body, and his body was hit with the need to come, but up to this point, Cas's cock had been neglected. "Tom...please. Oh, please," Cas sobbed out.

     "Hmm? What does my angel need?"

     "Touch me," Cas begged, "Please, touch me."

     "As if I'd deny my angel anything," Tom answered before speeding up his thrusts into Cas's body while wrapping a firm hand from Cas's cock, matching each stroke with each thrust into Cas soft, pliant body. Cas was screaming again, and if they hadn't been on a dark, empty rode; he would be worried about attracting attention to them. It wasn't long before Cas called out, "Yes! Tom, I'm going to cum! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Tom didn't stop, and the next moment Cas was sure his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his orgasm exploded from his body, Tom continuing to fuck him through his orgasm as he let go of his own inside Cas. 

     A moment later found Cas laying on his back, with Tom draped heavily over him, both gasping for breath. Tom finally sat up, and Cas could only look at Tom with heavy lidded eyes as he gently pulled out of Cas. Cas didn't even register it when Tom started wiping him down with a body wipe Tom always kept in his jeep for after shifts back when he was working at the mines before the collapse, or when Tom draped his large leather jacket over Cas's body, or the sound of Tom's belt buckle as he pulled his underwear and pants back on. A gentle hand stroked Cas's sweaty, dark hair from his face before there was a whisper in his ears, "Sleep...little bird." Sleep took Cas before he had the chance to be alarmed.

* * *

Tom jerked away from the jeep, when for the second time he felt Warden speak through his mouth, knowing this time it wasn't his imagination. If there was a mirror in front of him, he was sure he would be as white as a ghost right now. A sickening laugh resounded in his head.  _What? I just wanted taste_ , came Warden's voice followed by more laughter. Tom moved further away from Cas's sleeping form.  _Oh, come on. We're not done with him just yet. Let's wake him up for round two. None of that gentle shit this time. Show him who he belongs too_ , that last part came out with a growl.

     "No," Tom whimpered out as he continued to back away from Cas.

      _What are you waiting for? Go back there and take what's ours_ , came Warden's voice as he felt that familiar coldness fill his chest.

     "No, no, no...," Tom whispered desperately, "get out of my head!"

     Tom whirled around and ran straight into the woods, as fast and as far away as he can. The whole time Warden was screaming at him to go back and do...unspeakable things.  Tom instead, just kept running.

* * *

      Cas jerked awake with a gasp, and hurriedly sat up, clutching Tom's jacket to his chest as he looked wildly around. As soon as he realized he was in the back of Tom's jeep, reality settled in and he knew he had only dreamed Warden's voice calling him "little bird." He sighed in relief, and looked around some more, and quickly realized that Tom was no where in sight. He wasn't here next to Cas, at the front of the jeep, or anywhere outside of the jeep that he could see. Cas frowned, looking around for some clothes to throw on, as he was still naked under Tom's jacket. Cas spotted his frown, and was surprised to see it was almost midnight. He must have been out for a little bit. He quickly pulled on his boxers, Tom's large button down, and Tom's leather jacket before hopping out of the jeep. Cas looked around him at his surroundings, trying to spot Tom in the dark. Cas was distracted from his search when the sound of an approaching loud truck came from the around the curve in the road. Bright head lights caused Cas to shield his eyes, and he was surprised when the truck stopped, rather then keep moving. Unfortunately, the fact it was a large, loud truck told Cas nothing about who was behind the wheel, half the town had a ridiculously loud truck. Cas began to feel a little anxious at the sound of a door opening and closing, and the foot steps walking towards him. When a figure stepped in front of the bright head lights, he was able to see it was Red approaching him, and he appeared to be alone. Cas cursed inwardly, hoping he would leave before Tom returned.

     "Castiel? What are you doing out here? Car troubles," Red asked as he walked closer to Cas, but he stopped suddenly. When Red's eyes started to rove down Cas's body, Cas blushed, remembering his state of undress. Cas swallowed, and tugged Tom's jacket tighter around him, thankful that the jacket was just long enough to cover everything.

     "No, just hanging out with, Tom," Cas answered, hoping that by saying Tom was nearby, Red will get back in his truck and leave. 

     When Red's eyes looked past Cas's form, he quickly stepped to the side as subtly as he could, but he knew it was too late. The tightening of his jaw told him that Red saw the mess of Cas's crumpled clothes laying in the back of the jeep. Furious eyes looked back at Cas, and he felt his body go rigid. 

     "Hanging out, huh," Red said as he began walking closer to Cas, Cas matching each step with a backwards step of his own. "Explain something to me," Red continued, "Why the hell are you still hanging around Hanniger, after everything he's done," Red growled out.

     "Tom didn't do anything," Cas answered sharply, " that was all Warden's doing." Cas's back suddenly hits tree, and he curses inwardly. Before he had a chance to move away, Red was crowding him in, his large arms caging him in. Cas was beginning to feel panic set in.

     "All of which because Hanniger couldn't remember one damn thing," Red growled out, and from up close, he could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath.

     "You've been drinking, Red. You should call for someone to come get you," Cas answered, forcing his voice to be calm and steady.

     Red ignored him in order to cup Cas's cheek in his hand before saying, "I guess we can't fault you for not seeing how dangerous Hanniger is, what with all that has happened to you," Red stated in that same condescendingly sweet voice he used that time before when they were trying to provoke Tom into a fight. Inwardly Cas was screaming at Red to back off, but for some reason the words were stuck in his throat. He needed Red to back off, but the fear was having a strong grip on his throat. This situation was becoming all too familiar.

     Red's thumb began to gently move back and forth on Cas's cheek as he said, "Poor thing, probably doesn't even know what a gentle touch feels like." Red moved his hand to where his thumb was now caressing Cas's bottom lip, "It doesn't have to be like that you know." Red took a step closer, and Cas felt those walls get tighter.

     "I know things were at a rough start between us, but I can be gentle," Red continued.

     "You really shouldn't be here, Red," Cas whispered, and cringed at the obvious plea in his voice.

     Cas nearly jumped when he suddenly felt Red's hand lightly caress down his outer thigh.

     "Let me take you home. I want to show you how gentle I can be," Red stated, and this time Cas did jump when he felt Red's hand slide up and under Tom's jacket and shirt. Cas forced himself to swallow down the bile before starting to push at Red's chest.'

     "No, Red. Let me go," Cas pushed at Red's chest again, but he might as well be pushing a brick wall. Red ignored him in favor to lean forward as if for a kiss, but Cas quickly turned his head away.

     "Oh come on, Cas-," Red had started to whispered, but he did not get a chance to finish as he was suddenly ripped away from Castiel and thrown to the side. Cas gasped, but was instantly relieved when he saw it was Tom. But that relief shortly turned to fear when he saw a familiar, dark look in those eyes.  _No, no, not again_ , thought Cas.

     "The hell did you think your doing, Red," Tom asked, his tone a deadly calm.

     "Tom-" Cas tried, but he was ignored.

     "What did I say," Tom growled before roughly shoving Red again, "Huh? What the hell did I say?!"

     "Tom, please-" but Cas might as well have not been talking at all.

     "I said he was off limits. Didn't I? DIDN'T I?" Tom yelled out, and Cas felt sick at how terrifying he looked, like he was murderous.

     "TOM!" Cas screamed, but it was futile.

     Tom gave another hard shove, this time sending Red crashing into another tree. 

     "YOU DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Tom roared.

     Cas could see that Tom was a hair's breath away from charging at the now terrified Red, and Cas was certain this time fists would be flying. Cas decided to take chance. He hurriedly threw himself in front of Red before screaming, "TOM, STOP IT!"

     Tom did stop, but Cas wanted to cry when those murderous eyes were still there, now directed at him.

     "Move, Cas," Tom stated, his voice back to that deadly calm.

     Cas shook his head, "No, Tom-"

     "Castiel. Move," Tom interrupted in a sharp and firm voice.

     "No," Cas yelled, "Tom,  _please_. You're scaring me," Cas finished the last part as tears were freely flowing down this face.

     This did not appear to sway Tom, instead his eyes narrowed into a glare before he stomped towards Cas, his arm reached out. Then Cas's body acted on instinct. Cas immediately flinched, his shoulders coming up as he whimpered and took a step backwards. Cas regretted it that instant and cursed his body's reflexes. Tom looked surprised, and utterly dejected, as if Cas betrayed him. Cas would have given anything to take those last few seconds back. He never wanted to be the one to make Tom feel like he was a monster. Cas opened his mouth, ready to apologize and assure Tom that everything was okay, but his step backwards must have put him in arms reach of the idiot behind him. Red had grasped both of Cas's forearms, and was rubbing them up and down in a move that Cas assumed was supposed to comfort him. Tom frowned at the gesture, and sent a glare to Red before growling out, "Get out of here, Red."

     "Maybe you should come with me, Castiel," Red stated instead from behind Cas.

     Cas took a pointed step towards Tom, jerking his arms out of Red's hands before saying, "Just go, Red."

     There was a few seconds of silence, but when he could heard the sound of stomps and twigs breaking on the forest floor, Cas was able to relax a little bit. Neither Cas or Tom moved or spoke until the sound of Red's loud truck speeding away filled their ears. There was a moment of silence before Cas took a tentative step forwards, but Tom responded by taking a step backwards. What is even more worrisome was that Tom was white as a sheet while he was visibly shaking. 

     "Tom," Cas stated softly, and tried taking another step towards Tom, but Tom responded by taking another step back before whirling around and running deeper into the woods.

     "Tom, wait!" Cas called out before chasing after him, but Tom was a faster runner and knew these woods a lot better than Cas did.

      For what must have felt like an hour, Cas looked around and what seemed to be circles, looking for Tom. He must have tripped a dozen times, and there was no telling the state the forest floor left his bare feet. Cas didn't quit though. Even if he wasn't currently lost in the woods, Cas will not leave without Tom. Cas paused as he took a breath, and looked around to try and pinpoint where he was when he thought he heard a noise. Cas stopped moving completely, and held his breath as he listened more closely. It sounded like something or someone repeatedly hitting against something. Cas went in the direction of the noise, and was surprised at what he found. Tom had one hand braced against a tree, while the other repeatedly punched it's bark. He must have been at it for a while because his knuckles were covered in blood. The work part was the dead look in Tom's eyes, as if he wasn't even registering the intense pain. 

      "Tom, don't," he begged, "you're hurting your hand."

      There was a slight pause, but then Tom continued with punching at the tree. Cas ran forward, and gently grasped the injured hand. He slid his body against the tree so that he could look into Tom's eyes. "Tom, please," Cas whispered, "you're not the monster this town believes you to be." There was another pause, before Tom gently lifted his hand but halted it in mid-air as he look questioningly at Cas, as if he was afraid that Cas would push him away. Cas gently grasped the injured hand, and brought it to his own cheek. He leaned into the warm hand before placing a gentle kiss to the palm. By the time Cas looked back up into Tom's eyes, and was relieved to see that the dead look was replaced with the gentle green eyes he loved. 

     "Let's go home, Tom. Please," Cas whispered, afraid that any louder would break the calm.

     Without answering, Tom looked down at Cas's scratched up knees and feet, and as is if that was the catalyst, the pain of his own injuries came back to his senses. Just like he did on that day in the hospital, Tom lifted Cas into his arms, and carried him away.

* * *

      Cas came to when he felt his body being slightly jostled. A quick look around told him that they were back at the Hanniger estate. He must have fell asleep at some point because Tom was carrying him inside. When they made it up into Tom's room, he went straight for his bed where he gently set Cas down.

      "Don't go back to sleep just yet," Tom said before heading into his bathroom, and a moment later he was walking back out with the first aid kit in hand. 

      Cas frowned as he watched Tom get to work on cleaning the scratches on Cas's knees and feet. Cas didn't expect Tom not to be upset right away, but he almost looked...resigned. Resigned to what? Cas was not sure, but it worried him.

      "Tom? I'm so sorry about what-"

      "Shh...you don't need to apologize-"

      "Yes, I do! I really am sorry-"

      "Cas, it's okay-"

      "No, it's not! You're still angry! Please, Tom, I'm-", Cas was interrupted again, this time from two hands gently grasping his face and laying a gentle kiss on his lips.

      "I'm not angry with you, Angel. I know it was me you were protecting out there," Tom assured before placing another kiss to Cas's cheek.

      Cas felt some of the tension in shoulders melt away at those words. Tom continued patching up Cas's knees and feet, and when he was done, it was Cas's turn to patch up Tom's knuckles. After his hand was bandaged up, Cas bent down a placed a kiss on the hand. "I'll never leave you, Tom," Cas promised, "I-I love you." There was a brief pause after that, where Cas held his breath as he worried about what Tom's response would be. He didn't have to wait long because for the first time that night, Tom's face lit up in a beautiful smile. The next moment, Tom was crashing his lips onto Cas in a deep kiss. Cas moaned into the kiss and let himself be laid down onto Tom's bed. For the second time that night, the two made love. 

      Afterwards, Cas was laying under the covers, completely spent and sleep quickly approaching. Tom was on his side, with his head resting on his hand as he peered down at Cas. Tom gently moved hair away from Cas's forehead before saying, "I love you, Cas. You'll always be my angel. Never forget that." Cas felt his heart soar at those words, but was slightly surprised by how much those last words almost sound like...like a goodbye. Cas tried to blink his eyes open, wanting to fight the sleep; but then Tom ran a hand through Cas's hair and whispered softly, "Sleep now, Cas." Sleep finally claimed Cas.

      By the time that Cas woke up later that day...Tom was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This chapter took forever! Chapters 10-12 was originally one chapter, but it got soooo long, so I divided it into three chapters. So now you get three chapters at the same time! Yay! I hope everyone enjoys these chapters! I worked really hard on them! I hope everyone also noticed the new MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH tag I added when I submitted chapter 9. Please take note of that as you read this story. I am also adding a new tag, Sexual Harassment, as there are parts in these chapters and in future chapters that will contain sexual harassment. 
> 
> I love reading everyone's comments and reviews! Please leave more!


End file.
